Enemies With Benefits
by Generalfanatic
Summary: After years in a relationship with Marco, unsated desires become unbearable for Star. Her need for physical activity leads her to make a deal with the Demon Prince, Tom. It was simple: a no-strings-attached kind of deal. They both benefit and go along their way... or so she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apparently, I make these characters older with every story I publish on this site. I altered the characters slightly due to the sudden age jump and future scenes considering this about emotional relationships rather than magic and different dimensions.** **Characters are exiting late adolescence and into early adulthood.**

 **I realize that some die-hard fans may not approve, but believe it or not, this story isn't actually canon. I still encourage readers to read with an open mind (:**

 **This story is Marco/Star/Tom.** **I use term "pairing" loose here considering the circumstances.**

 **Disclaimer: There are explicit scenes and profanity in future chapters.**

 **I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil, nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Star looked at her drink and sighed. She decided to empty its contents onto an unsuspecting plant. Seeing as the glass was empty, she threw it behind her, uncaring where it landed. There was the faint noise of glass shattering in the background.

She hated royal gatherings.

They were extremely mundane; they consisted of powerful, rich royals talking about how powerful and rich they were. The princess looked around and grimaced. Many of the other princesses wore the façade of interest to appeal to future suitors.

It was so _fake_. Their cheery attitude was fake. Their faces looked fake. Their etiquette seemed forced. Star was convinced that heavy indoctrination had been involved in order to make the young ladies behave.

Star shouldn't have been so surprised, though; every social gathering consisted of false hospitality. As long as she exchanged a few pleasantries with every king and queen there, she'd be off the hook for the rest of the night. Her parents were the ones doing the work, fortunately. As the current rulers of Mewni, it was their job to do the talking. The princesses were just there to look pretty.

In all, everything anybody did was for appearances.

It almost made Star wish she hadn't just emptied out her wine.

Though, she was sure her parents wouldn't like a drunken princess running around the ballroom. It was uncivilized. Plus, the hangover wouldn't be worth it.

She checked the time. Only three more hours to go until the shindig was over.

Maybe, she should get that drink after all.

Star sauntered over to the long table. Expensive wine bottles adorned the surface. It was almost beckoning her to take a few bottles.

As she went to grab a bottle, the princess noticed the chirp of feminine voices. Her blue eyes perked up at the sight. The princess filled her glass and traveled over to the other princesses. They were seated in a furnished area. The young ladies periodically sipped their wine in the midst of the conversation. Star noticed that their drinks were certainly not as filled as hers.

They noticed her as soon as she approached them.

"Why look who it, ladies. Star, nice of you to join us," the Pixie Princess chirped. Star almost cringed at the high pitch of her voice.

"Hey, guys..." she sheepishly replied. All the young ladies sat in a neat circle, some on chairs, and some floating. The Mewnian princess took a seat.

"We were just talking about how comely some of out guests are, don't you think so?" the pixie ushered in a low voice. This caused the rest of the ladies to break out in a secretive giggle. They seemed to sneak glances from behind their fans, causing some of the princes to look in their direction and wink. Star followed their gazes to see some of the young men mingling amongst others.

Star gave a noncommittal shrug, "I guess."

Some of the princesses gave melodramatic gasps.

"What's the matter? None your type?" the dancing princess asked. All eyes were on her.

"Well, they seem alright... but I already have a boyfriend," the blonde girl replied. The other young ladies released interested murmurs. Their mouths were agape, and their eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"I didn't know Star Butterfly of Mewni had a _boyfriend!_ " the Pixie Princess exclaimed. The girls scooted closer, eager to hear what Star had to say. Said princess felt vaguely uncomfortable.

"You don't know him. He's from the Earth dimension," she retorted. They all released a sound of astonishment.

"Is he a prince?" asked the Fish Princess.

Star shook her head, "Nope. Just a fighter from Earth." Some of them exchanged disappointed looks, much to her annoyance.

"No matter, I hear that men from the Earth dimension are _very_ handsome," the Pixie princess chimed in again. This seemed to excite the other girls. Star took a big gulp from her wine to drown out their voices.

"How long have you been together?" a princess asked.

"A few years," Star replied.

"Oh, so it's one of _those_ relationships," Frog Princess said, " _So_... what's he like?" The Mewnian licked the wine residue from her lips before continuing.

"He's tall, brown hair, chocolate colored eyes-"

"No, silly! I mean what's he like... behind closed doors, if you know what I mean?" the young lady coyly questioned. Star nearly choked on her drink. A scarlet blush covered her cheeks.

"W-what?" the Mewnian stuttered.

"Oh, don't be coy, Star. Tell us some of the dirty details between you and your boyfriend," the pixie urged. Star was aware that they were talking about the wild pleasures that occurred between two beings.

"I-I thought you guys were all about saving yourselves and all that good stuff?" the Mewnian stuttered.

"Oh please, Star. There's no need to be bashful. We're all adults here. All of us here have our own saucy little stories. We're allowed to experiment, right ladies?" the small pixie asked. The other princesses giggled in confirmation. They looked at one another, hiding knowing glances.

Star blushed even further. The pixie seemed to take note of it.

"What's the matter, Star? Don't tell me you've never—"

"Marco wants to wait until marriage..." Star hesitated. Many of the girls gave her looks filled with pity.

"And you've never been with anybody else?" another princess asked.

"We've been together since we were teenagers... so not really," she twiddled her blonde hair, "But that stuff doesn't really matter to me."

That was a lie. It did bother her. It bothered her so much.

Star wasn't too sure how human mannerisms worked, but Mewmans were social people. That meant that the need for physical contact was a necessary factor in relationships, both platonic and romantic. Her constant craving to have him close was never really fulfilled because Marco simply wasn't into that sort of thing.

They did what all couples did: they hugged, kissed, and held hands, but Star had never been one to conform. She wanted more. There had been only one occasion in which she had gotten a little too excited, only to have Marco tell her that they were taking things a little too far.

Needless to say, Star had been left with a burning heat in her lower abdomen and a lurching disappointment.

Her boyfriend had certain beliefs on how they should carry out their relationship, and of course, he had made a chart for further clarification. It had not been one of his best moment in her book.

The earthling was obsessed with perfection, causing him to want to follow the normalities of society. Star thought it had been reasonable when they were young, but they had been together for a while now, and her opinion had changed since then.

She could try to ignore the heat between her legs, but it was there, and times like these really made her envy having a single life.

Though, the Mewnian Princess would not trade Marco for anything. He was truly a sweet boyfriend and she loved his company. He was one-of-a-kind.

Then again, years of repression really took a toll on a person. Considering Marco was focused on finishing more years of school, it didn't seem he was really looking for a marriage at the moment. It made her frustration increase more knowing that he was totally indifferent to the subject.

After thorough reading into the subject, the princess discovered that 20 years of abstinence was not good for the physical health of a Mewnian. If Star tried explaining this to Marco, he'd most likely accuse her of being a horny girl with only one thing on her mind. It wasn't that she hadn't already attempted into coaxing him, he was just that stubborn.

"Are you planning on going on unsated until marriage?" the four-armed princess questioned. The bewilderment in her tone irritated Star. They all behaved in such a surprised manner as if being untouched was such a foreign concept to them.

It was none of their damn business. The blonde princess took another gulp of her wine.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" her tone was harsher than she intended.

"Isn't it obvious, Star?" the Frog Princess asked. Star narrowed her blue eyes in confusion. "Spend a night with someone else."

This time, it was Star that gasped, "You want me to cheat on Marco?"

"A little experimentation never hurt anyone," the two-headed princes chimed in.

"I'm not gonna trade my Marco for some random stranger," the blonde girl declared.

"It doesn't have to be a stranger. You've been around, haven't you? You must know a lot of men at this point," the Minotaur Princess assumed.

Star's face turned red with indignation, "I'm not going to betray Marco just for a few minutes of fun."

"Star, stop exaggerating. It's just for a night. These things are usually no strings attached; there's nothing personal about it. You spend the night and get it over with," Pixie Princess said.

"You're acting like cheating is no big deal," the Mewnian replied.

"You've been with this guy for a few years now, right? If one noncommittal night with some other guy will give you feelings, then why bother to continue dating your earthling?" Pixie princess assured. Star looked down at her lap, contemplating the situation.

"It's an opportunity to get it off your chest. It'll probably even help your relationship considering you won't feel frustration every time you see Marco," dancing princess agreed.

Star rose the glass to her lips, only to realize that it was empty.

"I'm gonna get another drink. Thanks for the chat, girls, but I think I'll have to pass," she said. The princesses "awed" in disappointment. After excusing herself, she made a move to the long table.

The blonde Mewnian couldn't help but think about what the girls said. Perhaps she was just crazy, but some of their reasoning actually made sense.

Or maybe she was less sober than she thought.

Star scoffed, she didn't need their advice, they weren't the ones in a relationship.

Everything was perfectly fine.

Just as she reached for the bottle of wine, another hand did too. A lavender-skinned hand snatched it away from her grasp. She glared, uncaring who it was.

"I think you've had one too many drinks," Tom said. Star's gaze was unwavering. She stepped on her toes to reach for it, only for Tom to raise it above her head.

"Not enough if I'm still able to recognize who you are," she replied.

Tom was Marco's best friend. Well, best _male_ friend. They've been friends since before Star and Marco began going out. It seemed that their relationship wasn't enough to affect their unbreakable bromance.

Star tolerated Tom for the most part. He was an okay person, but he was still evil, and nothing would make her see past that. Marco may not know, but there were stories concerning the demon's crimes against multiple dimensions.

It was difficult to process that the son of evil incarnated played video games with her boyfriend.

However, if he made Marco happy, Star wouldn't intervene.

"I'm not entirely happy about being here either. Means I gotta look at your hideous face too," he replied nonchalantly. He casually served himself wine, then motioning to bring her glass closer. When she did, he filled hers as well. They tipped glasses and gulped down the alcohol.

Tom was extremely rude, but that meant he was being honest, and Star took comfort in that.

"Where's Mr. and Mrs. Hell?" Star asked clearing her throat. Tom leaned over the table and pointed at the center of the room where a tall, red-skinned demon stood next to the smaller being.

"And where's Mr. and Mrs. Caterpillar?" he asked. Star pointed to the far left of the ballroom.

"I thought you weren't talking to me if Marco wasn't in the same room?" questioned Star. The demon shrugged.

"I hate everybody in this room, but I hate you less," he responded. Star released a light laugh.

"Wow Thomas, that must be the nicest thing you've said to me in years," the princess falsely gushed.

"Don't get used to it," Tom said. He set aside his glass. Star raised an eyebrow.

"Just one drink? Who know the Prince of the Demons was such a lightweight," she remarked.

Tom threw her a look. "The Prince of the Demons _isn't_. Last time I got drunk I almost raised hell, and my punishment for that isn't something I want to repeat."

"You should totally do that again, it would kill about a half hour," Star sniggered.

"Yeah but there's a strict, _no magic or any type of fire power_ policy here," the prince grumbled.

"I feel like that second thing was made exclusively for you," the blonde said.

Tom smirked, raising an eyebrow, "What can I say? I'm a celebrity around here." He leaned on the table, crossing his arms.

Star was unimpressed. "Is that why those Princesses keep staring at you as if you the hottest thing since the sun was created?" she rolled her eyes.

"That's because I am," there was a glint in his fiery eyes, "Ladies love class."

The princess scoffed.

"You're wearing multiple earrings with a suit, that's hardly any class," Star took a moment to study his face, "Wait, is that another one in your eyebrow?"

"Yeah, it is." Tom replied smugly, "Admit it, you totally envy me right now."

"As if." She was bluffing; she totally envied him. The Mewnian Princess had always wanted permanent piercings besides those on her ears. She thought they gave an edgy appearance, and she'd looked absolutely menacing in battle. However, her parents were absolutely against any permanent facial earrings. She'd be the face of Mewni one day, and piercings weren't widely accepted in her culture.

Star longingly stared at his eyebrow piercing. It suited him... but if she were allowed to have one, she would wear it _much_ better than him.

"Excuse me, staring is rude," Tom remarked.

"I think your presence is rude enough if you ask me," Star retorted. She finished the rest of her drink, allowing the heat of the alcohol to comfort her.

"Well, I didn't ask you," the demon said. He crossed his arms, barely acknowledging her with any type of glance.

"Doesn't matter, as a being in this universe, I am allowed to state my opinion proudly," the blonde girl declared.

"As a princess, you're supposed to agree with those around you and keep your opinion to yourself," Tom replied.

"If I were a normal princess, I'd be over there with the rest of the averages. Since I'm an awesome princess, I've over here finishing all the alcohol and talking back to the Prince of Hell." Star grabbed a bottle to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me how weird you are," he rolled his eyes. Tom smirked at Star's indignant snarl. She obviously understood he was taunting her for the heck of it, but that didn't mean she was going to take it without a fight.

"For you information, I may be weird but at least I'm not evil," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Maybe it wasn't wise to have taken so many drinks.

"I'd rather be evil than a spoiled brat," he countered. He looked straight at her. Their rebellious eyes stared at one another.

"Douchenugget."

"Knuckle-dragger.

"Mouth-breather."

"Minger."

"Asshat."

"Bitch."

Star gasped in an offended manner, "I am not a bitch."

Tom released a loud laugh, "You're the bitchiest person I know. And this is coming from someone that lives in the Underworld."

She realized how close they were to each other. Their name calling had resulted in them nearing each other in an attempt to square up. The princess was close enough to see the deep, solid color of his crimson eyes. His broad shoulders and impressive height gave him a certain aura that could have intimidated anyone in the room. Star had to stand on her toes so that she didn't look as small.

His red eyes broke from their gaze. Star was about to claim victory until she saw Tom's eyes wander to her cleavage. She furiously blushed. Before she could say anything, he began speaking.

"I overheard your little gossip group over there," he said.

Her mouth suddenly became very dry.

"I heard how unsatisfying your boyfriend is," Tom continued. Star glared at him.

"That's none of your business," she made a move to leave. A lavender hand wrapped around her wrist. The princess turned around angrily.

"No, listen. I actually thought we could help each other," the Demon Prince suggested. She raised a hand to slap him, but he caught it.

"Just _listen_."

Had this been any other occasion, Star would have already blasted him into oblivion. However, she was tipsy, bored, and missing her wand, so there were few options. She might as well humor him.

"What are you suggesting?" the blonde asked.

"You need someone to help you with that ache, and I haven't had a decent girl in months," he explained. Star flushed.

"How could you even think—Marco's your best friend!" she growled.

"I have nothing against my buddy, Marco. I still plan to be friends with him," Tom replied.

"You just plan on betraying his trust and acting like nothing happened?"

"You're taking this _way_ too personal, Star. I'm just suggesting a no strings attached kind of deal. We both complete our side of the deal, and go on out merry way."

"Why would you even suggest this to me?" Star asked with an appalled tone of voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, I can ask anyone else; you're easily expendable," he narrowed his eyes.

"Why not just ask any of the other princesses then?" The Mewnian was becoming even more skeptical.

"Listen, I'm trying to find someone who won't use me for the thrown, or someone who won't use it for the opportunity to kill me. I don't trust any of them, including you, but if I'm picking my poison, I might as well choose you. I heard you were in a time of need and assumed you were a good candidate."

Star looked unconvinced.

"In case you didn't get the message, I don't like you at all and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. That means none of this will become too complicated. We fuck with no sentiments. You go back with your boyfriend and I get an itch scratched and we never speak of this again."

"You're lying... this is all some scam to get me to break up with Marco," Star said.

He scoffed, "I couldn't care less about your pathetic relationship. If you're so worried about it, we'll make this deal official and bind it with a spell. That way, I'm obligated to keep my mouth shut."

She didn't know if it was the wine, but she was actually contemplating his offer. Star had lived her entire life without that sort of physical contact involving lust, more than almost 80 percent of her race. The pent up frustration was growing every day, and she was afraid she might just pop.

However, Marco held a special place in her heart, and she'd feel guilty knowing that she slept with his best friend just because she was impatient.

"No thanks. Marco doesn't think about these things, and neither will I."

Tom let out an incredulous guffaw. "What are you talking about? Marco and I talk about girls all the time and he hardly even mentions your name."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Look me in the eyes and dare to accuse me of lying," the demon dared. Star looked at him, studying his features for any trace of a lie. His eyes were on her, but they revealed nothing to confidence. His stance was casual, but with no hints of irritation. Usually, that was a trait that suggested he was lying.

"You really want this, don't you?" she asked.

"Just one night. That's all I'm asking for, and I won't bother you or Marco."

The thought of a relationship with no actual commitment was alluring. It didn't seem _that_ bad. It was just one night. One night wouldn't kill anybody. Like the girls said, it might even help her relationship. Maybe she'd even see that there was nothing interesting about it, resulting in her losing all interest in the prospect. Her curiosity would be fully sated.

Star just needed to get it off her chest once in for all. 20 years was a long time, and who knows when she'd get another chance. Besides, if Marco was busy drifting off about other girls, why couldn't she do the same?

"Just one night..." she said.

"Just one night," he confirmed.

"Fine. Let's do it tonight before I change my mind," Star retorted. Tom extended his hand and Star grasped it. They shook, causing black flames to encase their palms.

"The deal is set," he leaned down to her ear, "I'll meet you outside. From there we'll head to my place." A heated wave traveled down her spine at his low, resonant voice.

The Mewnian Princess watched the demon stroll through the large crowd of people and through the exit.

Star gulped. She was going to need another drink.

* * *

 **A/N: Those are actually real insults I searched up. After the feedback, I'll update in about two days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't condone infidelity or encourage this type of behavior. I don't necessarily approve of some concepts in my stories, but as a writer, I'm able to separate most of my beliefs from my writing.**

 **Enjoy the story. I definitely appreciate all feedback and all opinions.**

 **Fair warning for some scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm not feeling too good. Do you mind if I go back to the castle?" Star pleaded. Any other 23-year-old had the capacity to do as they wanted, but in a royal family, the King and Queen always made the final decisions.

They were usually very strict with these royal gatherings. The meeting consisted of a few more hours and her parents rarely let her leave beforehand. Of course, Star hadn't asked in a while, but that was mostly because she knew they'd deny her request.

If she was lucky enough, they'd make an exception today. Star would just have to look like she was feeling nauseated, which at the moment, wasn't that hard to do.

"Star, you know you have to stay for the entire event," her mother chastised.

Star huffed and looked away. She'd spoken too soon.

 _Although_...

Maybe, this was a sign, a sign that it wasn't meant to be.

She still had a chance to back out of this. The deal wasn't permanent, of course. If Tom thought so, she'd be happy to remind him that he had no say in their bargain. After all, Star was the one with all the power in their agreement; without her, there'd be no deal.

Queen Butterfly interrupted Star's thoughts. Moon Butterfly reached over to feel Star's forehead with the back of her hand. "You _are_ feeling a little warm..."

Her ingestion of alcohol _may_ have had something to do with that.

"You're also looking a bit pale," her mother said.

"I think she's had enough, dear. She's followed through with her responsibilities, I think it's time we ought to give her some slack," King Butterfly spoke. Star felt her heart drop to her stomach.

 _Seriously? Out of all the days, they choose to let me leave._

Her mother gave a weary sigh. "Oh, alright. You're excused for the night. I expect you to act responsibly and get to the castle, Star," the Queen spoke.

Star felt herself become stiff. "Yeah, yeah, sure, Mom. Don't worry..." She bowed and excused herself from the room.

Was she really doing this?

Her steps began slow. Star took a shaky breath. She didn't have to do this. She could bail on him, after all, Star didn't owe him anything. If the princess wanted to leave, she'd have to do it soon; her window of escape was quickly closing. The princess looked down at her boots and then at an escape route.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

The voice startled her, causing her to go into a defensive position. Tom leaned against a wall, arms lazily crossed. Star exhaled in relief before glaring at him.

"So, what if I am? I don't have to do this," she declared.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, giving a slight laugh. Star narrowed her eyes at his condescending tone.

"That _is_ what I think," she stated.

"You think you can just back out? After we shook on it?" Tom asked. He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Excuse me, I don't have to stay just because I grabbed your hand for a second," Star snapped.

"Well, then you're right," Tom replied.

Star had opened her mouth to give an aggressive response. At hearing his words, she immediately stopped. "What?" she asked confusedly.

"You don't have to do this," Tom said.

Star stared blankly at him, "Oh."

"I suggested this because I thought we could help each other. But if you're not interested, I can always find a better candidate," he replied.

She was not expecting that.

"Well, there probably won't be a better candidate," Star frowned.

"I think I'll be the judge of that," Tom responded smugly, "The exit is over there. We can either have our one night stand, or you can leave. The choice is yours."

He extended his hand, giving her the option of taking it. Her blue eyes flickered towards the far exit again. It would be easy to run. To run and never look back. She could down another bottle and forget the entire night, to pretend that none of it ever happened.

But, then again...

Star looked at Tom again. His smug eyes watched her inner turmoil. His blood-red eyes looked down at her, his lips lifting in a slight smirk.

Damn him, so cocky, so sure of what she was going to do. He didn't know her. There was a reason she had agreed to the deal in the first place. Star had wanted to know what the physical contact felt like, but that was all it was going to be: physical, with none of the emotional baggage.

Star took a deep breath and took his hand.

* * *

The ride was shorter than she expected. They had arrived at his room almost too quickly. Star felt anxiety bubble up in her stomach again.

"Take a seat, I'll get some more wine," Tom spoke. He loosened the tie around his neck and threw it on the bed. He went to a large counter on the left side of the room.

Star kicked off her boots and awkwardly took a seat on his king-sized bed. She noticed the tie beside her and began fiddling with it. While he went to get more drinks, she took the time to study his room. His dormitory was covered in various shades of red and velvet and candles dimly illuminated their surroundings.

Tom returned with two glasses. He looked at her and gave a low chuckle.

"What?" Star asked suspiciously.

"You're nervous," he stated. The Mewnian Princess blushed.

"No, I'm not," she replied defensively. He shrugged, obviously uninterested in pursuing the subject. The Demon Prince took a large gulp.

"What happened to all your posters of Mackie Hand?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

Tom shrugged again, "I still like the guy, I just don't idolize him anymore. Plus, girls don't really take you seriously with those things on your wall."

Star rolled her eyes, "Figures." He didn't reply. Tom went to the other side of the room to take off his jacket. Seeing him undress began to make Star realize that this was real—this was actually happening.

Star, only took a few sips from her glass before setting it aside. "Alright, let's just get this over with."

"Why're you so impatient? We have all night, don't we?" he asked. Star huffed impatiently. Tom rolled his eyes. "Turn around," he commanded.

" _What_?" she asked, incredulity laced in her tone.

"Lie down and turn around," the prince commanded. Star warily eyed him. "Look, for this to work, you're going to have to trust me, or else we're both going to have a terrible time."

The princess groaned, "Fine." She adjusted herself to the bed before turning around to lay on her stomach. Star immediately felt as the bed adjusted to Tom's weight as well. Her heart raced as a pair of hands brushed her long hair to the side.

She was surprised at how warm his hands were on the skin of her shoulders. Star suddenly felt his hands kneading on her upper back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You need to relax, Star; you're too tense," he murmured in her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin, igniting a shiver through her spine. His hands were slow and rough when kneading her stiff muscles. Tom wasn't specific to where his hands massaged. All Star knew was the contact was slowly becoming very pleasant.

Soon enough, she began to melt under his skillful hands. Her breathing began to control itself, and any previous anxiety faded away. Tom pressed harder on a rigid spot on her lower back. Star gave a soft groan.

"Aha..." he hummed. His hands brushed up along her arms and onto the zipper of her dress. The demon adjusted himself to straddle her from behind. The princess didn't object when he began lowering the zipper.

She held her breath, unsure how he would react to seeing her naked skin.

Tom ran his hands on her naked back, gently stoking the peach skin.

"Star, you _naughty_ girl, you're not wearing a bra..." he chuckled darkly. She felt her skin become warmer and her lower abdomen began heating up. She squirmed in response. Tom held her waist. "Hold still."

He continued massaging all stiff areas until he felt like she was completely relaxed. Tom then shifted her so that she faced him. He managed to rid her of the tedious dress.

She blushed when she saw his eyes on her chest. His hot hands were suddenly on her curves and then on her chest

It was sinfully good.

She was on fire when his hands began fondling her sensitive breasts. Tom began kneading there too. Her blush increased and she released a soft moan.

Then, he pulled away. Star panted and looked up him in confusion and a little anger. Her eyes widened at seeing him taking off his dress shirt. Blue eyes roved his frame to see lavender, lean muscle.

"That's better, it was getting hot in here, wouldn't you say, Star?" he asked.

"I don't feel anything," she replied, slightly out of breath. Tom made direct eye contact and smirked at her.

"Let's see if they taste as good as they look." Before Star was given a chance to respond, his hot mouth was suddenly on her chest. She gave an incomprehensible response. He swirled his slick tongue and Star was guilty of leaning into him. The demon did something else with his mouth and then Star was overwhelmed with the sensation.

Was it supposed to feel this good?

His hands were busy feeling her sides and then her hips. His fingers dipped and flicked the sides of her panties.

She squirmed, but he held her in place. His thumb brushed over her thighs.

"Tom," she growled. The princess was becoming a hot and more impatient by the second.

"Oh, I love it when you say my name like that," he licked his lips. She looked up at him to glare, but she halted when she saw the unnerving deep heat in his crimson eyes. His lustful gaze was clearly directed at her. Star bit her lip when she saw the bulge in his pants.

It was obvious that he was out of breath too, but he wasn't as raved as her. That didn't sit well with her; she might not have the same experience as him, but she'd be damned if she was just going to lay there like a sitting duck.

Star used her strength and pulled him roughly so that he straddled her. Before he could object, her legs wrapped around his waist. Tom grit his teeth to stifle a groan.

She pulled him closer so that his hard chest pressed against her soft breasts. The princess relished in the skin on skin contact.

She wanted more.

Slender hands grabbed the back of his salmon hair to bring him closer. Their lips crashed against each other. His eyes widened in surprise, but he wasted no time in responding. Star slowly licked his lips. Tom quickly obliged and opened his mouth, easily invading hers. His sneaky tongue slithered to taste her completely.

He was so different... She wasn't able to finish her thought at feeling more of Tom's soft lips on hers.

The demon tasted like fine wine and bad decisions.

Tom's tongue urged hers respond. Star knew when someone was challenging her and this was it. She pushed back, and the battle for dominance began: Mewnian vs. demon.

Her hands pulled at his hair, causing him to groan in her mouth. The prince backed away, gasping for air. He wiped some saliva with the back of his hand. Star watched as he sat upright. Hair was tousled over his darkened eyes. He panted, causing his muscles to flex. A slight blush covered cheeks, most likely because of his exertion in their activities.

She blushed harder.

Tom smirked at her, almost as if he had heard her thoughts, "You like what you see?"

"Not even a little bit," she spat.

He quickly shook his pants. His erection was a lot more prominent with only boxers on. Tom slowly reached for her undergarments before suddenly ripping them off.

"Tom!" Star exclaimed. He placed a finger to his mouth in a gesture to shush her. The princess was ready to badger him about shushing her, but then his fingers had reached a spot in her nether regions.

She bucked when he felt her again. Star bit her lip to prevent a scandalous moan from exiting her mouth.

"You're so wet, you naughty girl," he chuckled. Star buckled at his slow motions. His fingers were painstakingly slow and it drove her insane. Her breathing became irregular again. An estranged groan echoed the room.

" _Tom_..."

His hungry eyes looked at her. It wasn't long before he chose reached south. He looked at her for confirmation but saw that her eyes were closed and she was panting, causing her breasts to rise in a saucy manner. Tom gripped himself to prevent from ravaging her too quickly.

The demon brought his fingers up. Star released a cry of protest. Her eyes remained closed.

"I'm going to kill you," she growled.

"That's right talk dirty to me, Star," Tom grinned. His voice caused a flash of heat to pass through her groin. The prince removed the last of his clothing. Star opened an eye to peak, then opened them completely in wonder at seeing him nude. Her blue eyes sparkled in curiosity at seeing him completely hard.

"This might hurt, but I _promise_ to be gentle." There was something so arousing about the tone of his voice. Star couldn't resist touching. He groaned her name incoherently. She suddenly smirked mischievously. The blonde repeated her actions.

Tom abruptly pinned her to the bed.

"You're getting a little too eager," he breathed out.

"Then stop keeping me waiting," Star declared. He bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her challenge. He reached over to the drawer next to them and pulled out a small, square package. He ripped it with his teeth and then placed the rubber on.

 _Protection_! How could she have forgotten?

Tom began pushing inside her. It was uncomfortable as he fully entered her. Tom hissed, suddenly trembling. Star squirmed in discomfort as he began his slow pace.

"Star..." he gasped. His hand neared her and rubbed lightly as he continued his movements. He was careful to be gentle until she was able to adjust. The princess' silence turned into soft moans.

He buried his face him her neck. Tom kissed gently and sucked on her sensitive skin. Her moans gradually became louder. He continued harder, encouraged by her sounds of approval.

Star closed her eyes to experience the feeling. There was a great pleasure and a slight pain, but all of the foreign sensations traveled everywhere in her body. The princess felt bliss feeling his smooth, lavender skin enflamed over hers. Star's nails gripped his back, feeling his muscles clench in response.

She caressed his body, eager to feel more. The friction of his body on hers caused her unsated desire for physical contract to crave more.

All of this was so wrong.

But it felt so right.

Star squirmed against him. It was flesh on flesh. The slippery sound of their movement and the sounds of pleasure filled the air. She bit her lip when his sharp teeth nibbled on her neck.

The princess felt something build up in her lower abdomen. She panted, feeling the sweat off her frame, along with Tom's.

"Tom... I think... I think I'm going to-"

"Do it. Come and scream my name," he growled. That did it. He managed to drive her over the edge. She released a loud moan, yelling out Tom's name in the process. It hit her hard, causing her to nearly explode. Ecstasy enflamed her body with a carnal pleasure she had never experienced. She tightened around him, and that drove Tom to insanity. He gripped her hips tightly.

He fell on top of her. Star basked in the way his sweaty body felt on hers. Her hand stroked his side once more before he rolled off her, roughly gasping for air.

She was fairing no better. Star kept her eyes closed, feeling the euphoria wash through her. Her face felt heated and sweat and fluids covered her body.

"You made a mess..." she said out of breath. Her limbs sprawled out on his large bed.

"Eh, I'll clean it up tomorrow," he replied, "You can stay the night or you can leave."

Star should pick up her things and leave, but the weariness was weighing down on her. Her muscles were suddenly heavy and her eyelids were drooping down. "Just five minutes," she murmured.

"Whatever," his voice was muffled by the pillow. Tom rolled to the side, and all the candles in his room suddenly went out.

* * *

Her heavy eyelids slowly opened. It only took her a few moments to register where she was. Star's heart began beating hard. She looked to her right and saw a lavender body resting a few inches from her. There was no mistaking those horns. His chest was pressed against the bed and he was facing away from her. Tom's steady breathing led her to infer that he was still asleep.

She bit her lip and waited. Star wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but she laid there and waited. After a few minutes, she felt nothing but a headache and sore limbs.

The princess looked at Tom. Well, her previous disdain for him hadn't faded, that was for sure.

"Hey," she lightly called. No response. Star began to shake him. "Hey!"

He remained unmoved.

"Oh my god, Tom, wake up," she snapped. His eyes were suddenly open, and his shoulder was marred with a red burn.

"Ah, dammit!" he stood up, putting a hand on his already-healing burn. He regarded her with a sharp look. "Would it kill you to have little more respect for the Underworld and our enemies?"

She ignored him, "You better keep your mouth shut about this. Not a word to Marco."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah keep quiet and don't tell Marco, whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"I'm serious, Tom," Star replied. She narrowed her eyes at him, making sure to keep the blanket clutched around her chest.

He groaned. "What do you want? A vow of silence?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt..." Star responded.

"I'm bound to silence with the spell. What more do you want?" Tom seethed.

"You're impossible," she stated angrily. The demon lied back down. He embraced his pillow and began to close his eyes.

"Uh-hm," he replied, his voice muffled under the pillow. Star narrowed her eyes at him before standing up, taking the blanket with her. Tom released a growl.

"You know, one of these days, I'm going to kill you," he grumbled.

"I'd like to see you try," Star retorted. Tom opened an eye to look at her, before closing it. Suddenly, the candles in his room lit up to a blinding degree.

"Ah, so bright!" she exclaimed. Star closed her eyes, stepping back and then tripping over the blanket. Her headache intensified at the brightness. The princess then felt the blanket being snatched away from her. Her arms immediately went to cover her chest. She stood up wearing a scarlet blush, half from embarrassment and half from anger.

She noticed that Tom had rolled up in the covering. He lied on his side, one of his horns digging into his pillow. The demon opened an eye. He looked at her before sneaking a glance at her exposed chest. Star pressed her arms harder, unable to keep from blushing harder.

"Look at that, you've finally found a good look for you," he snickered.

"You're not funny," Star said, narrowing her eyes at him. She decided to turn around and take whatever dignity she had left. The princess redressed herself, minus her ripped panties.

She looked at his mirror and cringed. Makeup had smeared from her eyes. Her lips were swollen, her neck was covered in red blotches, and her hair was in complete disarray. Star placed a finger on the hickeys, slightly flinching at the unexpected pain.

Well, nothing a good shower and a healing spell couldn't fix.

Star looked around the room and found a pair of dimensional scissors on the counter. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she _borrowed_ those. "I'm leaving," she stated.

"Mm-hm," Tom half-heartedly replied. The princess looked at him, watching as he calmly dozed off. Star bit her lip.

So, that was it. There wasn't any cuddling, he wasn't asking her to stay. He wasn't being possessive of her. There weren't any sudden feelings. Tom didn't seem to care whether she stayed or left. Star obviously didn't care about him either; she simply found it strange that he was keeping his word.

This was an emotionless coupling. They used each other to fulfill desires and this was it. Star almost felt that it was anticlimactic.

The climax sure hadn't been that uneventful. She blushed, shaking her head of such thoughts. It was definitely time to leave.

* * *

Star slowly walked over to her bed, unaccustomed to the soreness between her thighs. She winced, slowly sinking into her mattress. She sighed.

That was one heck of a night.

There was something unattached to the way they interacted. Tom wasn't lying; she most likely could have been anybody. Maybe at one point it had gotten intense, maybe even passionate, but the morning after reminded her that whatever they did mean nothing.

Star couldn't bring herself to feel used because she knew damn well that she had used him for an outlet as much as he had. She knew it was wrong to have wanted a body to hold on to that night because _then_ things would get too messy.

The princess hated Tom and he hated her. As long as Star knew that, nothing would get complicated.

There was that slight pang for betraying Marco. Although there hadn't been anything between her and Tom, she was sure that Marco wasn't going to see it that way.

Her curiosity had been extinguished. The deed was done; there was nothing she could do about it now.

However...

Maybe, this was a sign that she hadn't been spending time with her Marco. He deserved the best and maybe she just wasn't providing it.

Her blue eyes drifted over to her mirror. Star clenched her teeth as she made a move to stand up. She tied her hair in a ponytail and threw a scar on her neck. After deeming herself presentable, she traveled over to the mirror across her room.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, call Marco," the princess commanded.

 _"Calling Marco,"_ the mirror replied.

A few seconds passed by. Then minutes.

She was beginning to feel nervous.

An image of Marco finally popped up. Star smiled in relief. His eyes were concentrated on his work and he furiously wrote on multiple papers. Marco's hair was neatly combed, his face looked fresh shaven, and his eyes seemed livelier than ever. His room was neat with the exception of the papers on his desk.

"Hey, Boo!" Star chimed.

"Hey, Star," Marco replied curtly. His eyes were absorbed in his work, she noticed. Her smile lessened.

"What you up to?" she questioned. She leaned closer to the mirror as if that would allow her to see better.

"Work," he stated.

"Oh," she murmured. Marco continued his furious writing pace. His eyes had yet to acknowledge her. "How's school?"

"Busy. Very busy," her boyfriend replied. Star frowned. He looked up at her for a split second. "Don't you have a royal gathering today?"

Her heart began beating faster at the reminder. "Well, yeah, except it was yesterday..."

"Sorry, my mind is just cluttered right now," he said. Marco looked up and gave her a quick smile.

"Uh, yeah, it's okay. But, it was good," she paused, "I saw Tom." Star waited to see if she could ignite a reaction from him.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked distractedly, "That's nice."

He continued writing again. There was silence. The only sound that met her ears was the scribbling of his pen. Star fiddled with her fingers.

"So..."

More scribbling.

"Do you want to go out this weekend?" Star asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Marco said. Star began to smile. "But I've got a ton of work." She deflated.

"You said that last week," she pointed out, her tone becoming a little sharp.

"I know, but I have so much to do. Apart from school, I need to get the work experience. You understand, right, babe?" he asked, briefly looking up.

Star forced a smile, "Yeah, babe... No problem."

"Next week for sure," Marco said, "I have to finish this up. Talk to you later, Star." Her mirror suddenly went off.

"Talk to you later..." she uttered quietly to herself. The princess loosened her ponytail and yanked the scarf off her neck. Star wearily fell on her bed, her face burying into her pillow.

Her wand rang. Star turned her head and reached for it. She made a motion and a white hologram appeared. The princess squinted her eyes to read the words.

 _You better give me back those scissors._

 _—Tom_

She'd give them back to him when Marco decided to take a break. Star scoffed: that probably meant she'd never return them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I waited since 2015 for any hints of Star/Tom to be canon. I shipped it before he was officially introduced. I shipped it since I saw the opening.**

 **Anyhow, I'm back, and I apologize for the delay. For those of you wondering, no, I will not be continuing "A Demon's Shooting Star," it's an old fic and I feel that I've done all I can for the subject. ** **All feelings aside, despite my preferences, we shall see where _this_ story goes. ******

******Minor change: Star is 20 years old, as are Tom and Marco.******

 ** ** **Warning for explicit scenes.******

* * *

Star was exhausted after another day of practicing spells with her mother. The princess already felt herself becoming powerful enough to the point where one day she could surpass the Queen herself. Though, having such goals required much of her effort. Performing the incantations drew from not only her mental strength but physical as well. At the end of the day, Star was always beat and driven to her warm, comfortable bed. It was _one_ of the _many_ tasks she undertook for her training in becoming the future queen. In her opinion, most of the duties assigned to her were useless anyway, but who was she to say?

As long as Star could relax after completing them, she wasn't complaining.

Not bothering to take off her shoes, she jumped onto her mattress. The bed molded into her back and her eyes slowly drifted shut. The bliss of slumber was so close enough where she could practically feel it. Her breathing became rhythmic. The pictures of a pleasant dream were already encasing her mind.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

Her pupils contracted as she opened her eyes. Star furrowed her eyebrows in anger and released a growl. Releasing a long sigh, the princess rolled over in order to answer her mirror. It was an unknown number. Might as well answer if she was already awake. Star pressed answer, though she was prepared to hang up if it were a skeptical stranger or someone trying to sell her something.

An image of an infuriated demon appeared on the screen.

"Star!" Tom yelled. Fire ignited in the background and if that weren't enough indication that he was angry, his eyes surely were; they were a bright white and the pupils crimson.

"Oh, it's just you," Star replied calmly, already used to his scenes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"It's been two weeks since you've taken my scissors! I've called you several times already and left you many texts. When exactly were you planning on giving them back?" Tom snapped. Star released a nervous laugh.

"Well that's funny you should you mention that..." she spoke. Tom didn't look amused.

"This ought to be good. What's your excuse this time?" he questioned.

"Okay, let's just take a moment to relax. Breathe in and out with me," Star said while inhaling and exhaling. His fire aurora didn't cease. "Don't get mad, alright?" she asked.

Tom snarled, "No promises."

Star twirled a loose strand of hair. "Well, I kinda... lost them," she sheepishly replied.

Just as expected, was his roar of anger, "You. Did. _What_? How could you let that happen!" He was loud enough to cause the mirror to shake. Star covered her ears from the loudness of his voice.

"You need to relax! They're just scissors, can't you just have your servants take you wherever you want anyways?" Star asked.

Tom scratched the back of his head and looked away. "That's beside the point! I can't always take them wherever I go. It's too flashy, it draws too much attention to myself," he defended.

Star scoffed. "Since when do you not want to draw attention to yourself? Don't even deny it, you love being the center of attention, you narcissistic demon."

The fire behind Tom began calming. "W-what? That's not true! I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. I cannot believe you're accusing me of such a thing," he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh, stop acting so innocent! You know exactly what I'm talking about," Star huffed, pointing accusingly at him.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

" _Yes_ , you do!"

" _No_ , I don't!"

She was aware how childish they both seemed at the moment, but surprisingly, neither seemed to really care.

"Whatever, if you're not going to give me my scissors, I'm going to need to borrow your scissors for tonight. I have an important meeting with the royals of another dimension. It's a private meeting, and I need to go in secret, meaning I can't take my usual carriage," Tom said. Star groaned.

"Can't you borrow some else's scissors?" she asked.

"Gee, maybe if I had my own scissors I wouldn't have to ask you. Oh, that's right, I don't have them! Why, you ask? Because you lost them!" he growled at her, his flames igniting once more.

"Alright, alright! I get it," she snapped, "come pick them up and leave me alone."

"There's no way I can get near your room without being swarmed by guards. You come drop them off," the demon responded.

The young princess groaned loudly, "That's so much work!"

"That sounds like a personal problem," Tom said, crossing his arms, "I'm expecting them in half an hour, I'll be waiting." With that, the mirror went blank.

* * *

" _I'm expecting them in half an hour_ ," Star imitated Tom, " _I'm Tom and I think I'm entitled to everything_. Who does he think he is? Ordering _me_ around! Hmph, someone ought to really put him in his place."

She wasn't happy about going out of her way to let him use her scissors, even though it had been her fault that he didn't have his. If Star were honest with herself, she just didn't want to face Tom after their previous excursion. The princess had purposely avoided him, not answering both his calls or messages. Her initial thought of his constant texts was that he wanted another one-night fling. Out of curiosity, Star had read them over and surprisingly, he hadn't been asking to see each other again. He simply wanted his scissors back.

Star had felt a twinge of disappointment. The fact that he just wanted his scissors back meant that their coupling had really meant nothing to him. It really wasn't the closure she had been expecting.

True to his word, he didn't reveal a thing to Marco, much to her relief. Though, her estrangement with her boyfriend only further increased after her one-night stand with Tom. This time, the lack of communication was on her end, though. Star wasn't as guilty as she thought she'd be for what had happened that night, so that wasn't what affected her. What haunted her, were the recurring wet dreams-well, dreams that didn't revolve around Marco

Dreams of passionate nights with that accursed demon filled her mind as she slept. Lust filled scenes invaded her thoughts at inappropriate moments. Images from that night lay permanently imprinted in her brain. Saucy actions and dirty words echoed everywhere. Usually, the male figure in these fantasies were Marco or some random muscular man, but after experiencing sex for the first time, the figure had been replaced by Tom.

Star was simply convinced that time away from that demon would cause these thoughts and dreams to vanish, but the lack of closure was killing her. She had been avoiding confrontation, but deep down she knew that it was all she needed in order to move on from his invisible grasp.

Though, these fantasies were the only release she'd ever have considering Marco didn't seem to be changing his rule about marriage anytime soon.

It was time to face the facts; Star needed to move on from one little night-stand, it was sure evident that Tom was doing so. It was an insignificant night and she was the one making a big deal out of it. The princess had been expecting a persistent demon and what she received was silence. I retrospect, she should have been relieved.

Star sighed.

His door was in front of her. Slowly bringing her fist up, the princess gave two hard knocks. There were loud noises and shuffling on the other side. She heard grumbling and sighs. Not waiting for an invitation, Star latched onto the handle to open his door and let herself in.

There she saw him, shuffling around his room, sweating, and shirtless. He paid no mind to her and continued to search for whatever it was he needed.

Star stood there for a solid three minutes. Not comfortable with the lack of attention towards her, Star cleared her throat. The Demon Prince looked at her in surprise. Star attempted to keep her gaze appropriate despite his lack of clothing. Her eyes constantly flickered down unintentionally. Her cheeks began turning red, the hearts on her cheeks soon glowing brighter than usual. Star used her hand to shield her eyes away from him.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Tom snapped, not noticing her embarrassment.

"Ever hear of opening the door?" she replied, refusing to look at his toned body.

"Well, that doesn't give you the right to enter," he rebutted.

"Do you want the scissors back or not?" the princess pouted, crossing her arms.

"Leave them on the bed," he plainly replied. He soon continued to look around his room for the unknown item. This wasn't the closure she was seeking either... Tom didn't reinitiate the conversation, so Star decided to speak again in hopes that he'd say _something_. Anything was better than their painstaking silence.

"I need a ride home," Star reminded him.

"You can't get home _any_ other way?" he asked, in an almost whining tone of voice.

"You jerk, I let you borrow my scissors, the least you can do is give me a ride home!" Star snapped at him. The fire at Tom's shoes began encasing him.

"Well, you shouldn't have lost mine in the first place if you didn't want me to be a jerk, or more like you shouldn't have taken them at all if you didn't want this reaction!" he yelled.

"How else was I supposed to get home! You were too busy sleeping to even be bothered!" Star gripped her wand, ready to make a move if he tried anything.

"Well how about you order a taxi?" he replied.

"There are no dimensional taxis!" the princess growled. They began to size each other up the more they yelled at one another.

"Get creative and find another way to get home," the demon shouted, "That's not my problem."

"You are so insensitive!" Star crossed her arms, "You don't even care at all about me at all."

"Gee, I wonder what gave that away," Tom suddenly looked away.

Star angrily snorted, "I wonder what drove me to ever letting your disgusting hands touch my body!" Star also looked away, her face red with fury. Though for a moment, the room went quiet. The flames died down as did the noise. It was unnerving the way everything had quickly become so tense.

The clock was ticking in the background and it seemed like an eternity.

"Star..." Tom's voice was gentle, void of any rage. Star suddenly regretted yelling her previous statement as she realized how emotional she must have sounded to him. It sounded like she actually cared if there were any sort of kindness directed towards her from his end. The princess suddenly felt stupid and out of place. "Star... I..." he spoke. As soon as she turned to look at him, she noticed how his eyes stared intently at her. Star couldn't help but stare back into his vermillion eyes. The three orbs stared directly into her soul, piercing her deep inside.

His hand lightly grazed her cheek. She hadn't had any contact for so long, it felt too good. It was an electrifying feeling, the same from the other night, but intensified. The princess wanted more. She pressed her face closer to the warmth of his palm.

"Star, don't say that..." his voice drifted off. Considering how transfixed she was by him, she hadn't even noticed. "Wow, Star, just look at you," he whispered. Star's eyes lowered to his purple lips. She felt herself lean closer. "You're even more ugly up close," he said, interrupting their moment. The princess abruptly stopped. As soon as she saw the slanted smile on his face she pushed him harshly to the floor.

"You're unbelievable!" she exclaimed, "There's no talking to you."

"Technically, we weren't talking. I was innocently looking at you while you were looking at me like a piece of meat, like you wanted to devour me," Tom smirked. Star tensed up, biting her lip in embarrassment. She turned away from him. This didn't seem to help; in a matter of seconds, she could feel his presence behind her. The demon removed strands of her hair away from her shoulder.

"I wanted you to do it, too, you know," he spoke quietly, "I wanted you to kiss me, too." His fingers grazed over the skin on her neck, causing her skin to warm. "But I want you to be sure of what you're doing. You're in charge of our little deal; I'm the one willing to oblige by your rules." His hands began drifting from her upper arms to the curves of her torso. They stopped on her hips. He gently pulled her closer to himself as his mouth began to descend onto her neck. He gave a small kiss, but that measly kiss was enough to inflame her body. Tom suddenly retreated, taking his hands and presence away from her.

Star quickly turned around, eyes looking longingly at him.

"Well? What is your response? I'm always wi-" he was suddenly caught off by her eager mouth. Tom made an audible noise of surprise. Star noticed the pink blush on his cheeks. He didn't waste time in responding, though. He tightened his hands around her waist and brought her closer. Their mouths opened, allowing their tongues to invade each other's mouth. His tongue was wet, allowing a better sensation as they rubbed them together. Their lips made loud, wet smacks. Just as they were about to depart, Star bit hard onto his lip, causing him to thrust into her pelvis.

The bed was close enough to lay her on. He was on top of her, keeping her arms restraint above her head.

"I don't have time to clean up afterward, but I'll give you a little taste of what's to come," he chuckled. His lips were on her neck, gently sucking and licking, leaving a heavy trail of saliva. Star began to squirm and pant. The demon lifted her dress above her panties as he settled between her legs for a bit. It felt too good rubbing the fabrics against one another, but it seemed that Tom had other plans. He lowered himself to her nether regions.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked nervously. His hands massaged her thighs.

"Relax, Star. Like I said, I'm only giving you a little taste today," he chuckled lowly. Tom's fiery eyes made direct eye contact with her icy ones as he lowered her panties. His fingers drifted to the sensitive area. "You're so wet, Star, it makes me hungry." His fingers slowly entered her. He gently thrust in and out. Given the amount of fluids she was coated due to her arousal, it wasn't hard to do so. Star began to arch her back and open her legs more in order to give him more leverage.

Star felt her eyes beginning to drift shut. She moaned loudly, allowing him to carry on with his ministrations. A hot ache began to form in the area, though it was not something satisfied by just him using his fingers. The princess opened her eyes in time to see his wet tongue graze over her clit. An estranged moan left her lips. She bucked her hips against him.

"Oh, Tom!" she exclaimed. His tongue was moist and warm, a perfect combination onto her sensitive area.

"Seeing your flower makes me want to-" he gave another long lick, "Mhm, Star, you taste delicious." Her face turned beet red, the hearts on her cheeks even redder. She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Are you going t-to get on with it or are you going to k-keep me waiting?" Star said tensely.

"Such an impatient girl, maybe I shouldn't even-" Tom wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"No!" Star cut him off. The princess bucked hard against his fingers.

"Well then, be a good little princess and keep your mouth," his fingers curled inside her, causing her to release a sharp moan, "...shut." His mouth completely encased her pleasure bud, eliciting a loud reaction from her. Her eyes closed shut involuntarily. The sensations engulfed her. His fingers slipped in and out easily, his long tongue gently moved over her clit, causing a mixture of both of their liquids.

But there was still more she wanted him to touch. Her breasts ached for his hands, her nipples were hard for his skillful mouth. Star wanted him to suck on her neck the same way he was sucking on her clit. The rest of her body wanted to be caressed by his seething hot hands.

All too soon, too soon before she wanted it to, it ended. Her walls clenched around his fingers, and searing sensations burst from her body. The princess didn't withhold her moans and yells. A small aura of butterflies enraptured her body as a form of her release. Tom withdrew his fingers and mouth.

Star wearily looked up at him under hooded eyelids. There was an attractive blush staining her cheeks as she lightly panted. Tom made sure she was watching before taking the two fingers he had initially had inside her and putting them in his mouth, licking loudly, as if he were savoring them.

"Hm, delicious," the demon sultrily spoke. Feeling vulnerable, Star covered her face and closed her legs.

"You're unbelievable," she murmured while shaking her head, though there was disapproval in her tone.

"Just know," Tom said as he neared her, "You were the one who wanted this and I'm bound not to say a word." Her eyelids became heavy. The bliss of the orgasm began to fade into a serene slumber. _"Just know that you wanted this."_ Before Star knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Tom had brought her home, but being the heavy sleeper she was, Star didn't awaken. It was almost humorous how heavy of a sleeper she was. Luckily, he had dimensional scissors, it was much easier to slip into the kingdom and into her room without causing a scene. The princess would remain sleep until tomorrow morning.

He gently set her on her bed. Drool was coming out of her mouth and her long blonde hair was in disarray. The demon couldn't help but crack a smile. Star released a single loud snore causing him to chuckle. Tom then frowned and suddenly looked away.

Tom couldn't deny it; he wanted what wasn't his. He wasn't referring to Star to belonging to Marco, though; Star didn't belong to anybody. The princess wasn't a property, the demon saw her as too much of a great figure to be reduced to such degrading position. Tom was referring to her affections, her sentiments, her body. He wanted it all, but it wasn't his to take. So close to his grasp, but so far in terms of reality.

He was tired of the same old game of chasing and catching and letting go. If she wasn't going to budge, there was no use in trying in the first place. The series of heartbreaks were becoming repetitive. Disappointment was a taste he knew all too well. Tom also thought he was too old for begging for anyone at this point. Getting on his knees for forgiveness, manipulations, and time-consuming plans were tiresome. Degrading himself for any female wasn't on his to-do list. Unless he heard an "I want you," there was no way he'd engage.

Then there was Star. Princess Star Butterfly.

It didn't make sense, he thought he was over her.

That night though, the night he saw her drink straight from a bottle of wine and defy the other princess' social standard, the way she defiantly looked at him with a sharp quip on her lips, the way her eyes enflamed in anger at the sight of him, the way her lip curled in anger as they insulted each other, he knew he wanted her badly. His groin ached painfully to have her.

Out of desperation, he had even been bold enough to suggest his little agreement, though Tom was so sure she would say no, he had even been prepared for it. When Star had agreed, something inside him provoked an unrest. He really wasn't aware how deprived of touch Star had been in order for her to have agreed to his arrangement. The fact that Marco had really let Star, a race that oriented around touch and contact, suffer from her needs for this long urged him to make a move. She was very hesitant albeit, but there was apart of her that wanted it too.

Tom was not going to have a situation where she claimed that he had taken advantage of her. So, he had given her an out. He had given her an opportunity to leave before she'd do anything she'd regret. And apparently, she didn't regret anything, or if she did, she was very quiet about it.

He had her body and caressed it, kissed it, and appreciated it, more than Marco ever would. After their first night, Tom was driven to the brink of insanity. For a demon to have a girl's virginity was the sweetest taste ever imagined. Her scent was all over her sheets, her sweet aroma in the air. He had scrubbed his room clean for hours-no, days because her smell drove him mad. The demon desired her so badly. If he truly didn't need his scissors, he wouldn't have contacted her at all; he wanted complete distance from her. The demon simply couldn't afford to be around her without falling victim to his longings. Tom feigned disinterest in order for her get the message that he didn't want to pursue her anymore. Their deal was supposed to be no-strings-attached after all.

The reality was that he was dying to have her again. Star was a beautiful phenomenon, and it killed him to know that she'd never be his again. But there she went again, such an imprudent girl she was, stealing his scissors, giving him some type of pretext to see her again, despite all his attempts to stay away.

Star Butterfly ruined everything. The girl had returned with the same desire he had for her. There she was, ready to fight him, ready to kiss him, ready for another round with infamous The Demon Prince. There was no girl in the universe like her.

Although he had the key to her body, Tom knew he'd never have the key to her heart. He knew himself, though. He was a hopeless romantic. Times like this, seeing her so cozy on her bed, asleep, with such a peaceful expression made something inside him lurch.

He'd happily indulge Star to whatever desires she wanted him to satiate, but he'd be cold towards her, more for his sake. He couldn't catch feelings for her or else it'd be repeating the past. He wouldn't suffer another heartbreak, especially if it were preventable. The demon would treat her rudely, would remain indifferent, would look the other way because this time he wouldn't be made a fool of.

Tom wordlessly looked away from Star and walked into the dimensional portal.

This time for sure, he'd walk out as a prince instead of the princess' jester.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the support! I'm loving season 3, by the way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Who knew lil ol' me could trigger and intrigue these many people? Thanks for all the feedback, everybody! I appreciate it xoxo**

 **I'm a fiend for drama and scandals. That's why I choose to write these types of stories, and frankly because it's fun. If it's not your cup of tea, that's all good, just don't shoot the messenger.**

 **But if you really need to get the anger off your chest, send me a quick PM. It'll give me a good laugh.**

 **Seriously though, thanks for all the support!**

 _ **Edit: Wow, so much anger, hehe. Oh well. I speak Spanish by the way, so feel free to type your reviews in Spanish! Also, I'm a young adult so please stop trying to lecture me ;)**_

* * *

"The Great Prince Thomas Lucitor, our Kingdom is humbled that you have been able to grace us with your presence."

Tom wondered if his life was burdened to carry the same monotony that came with his royal title. He dreaded these meetings- or gatherings. Whatever its official name was, he loathed it. Tom was sure this was something he'd never get used to, the diplomacies. Those drab, talkative ambassadors speaking about the benefits of having ties with the Underworld. It was the same boring routine.

Of course, he shouldn't act too spoiled. Life could be a lot worse than having someone kiss up to his ass.

Tom had no choice but to see it through and hold his tongue. Though he had a reputation for being reckless, he was no negligent prince. He carried his duties like a true successor to the throne. Well, he _tried_ his best was more like it. A for effort, right?

Even the adulation of his own people wasn't enough to stop him from slumping away into a tired heap. His head slowly tipped down. Eyelids began drooping closed.

A light nudge was enough to wake him. Tom's red eyes flew open. He looked to his right, to the demon guard who had awoken him.

" _This is the last meeting of the day, your excellency_ ," the guard murmured in their native demon tongue.

The demon prince released a heavy sigh, "Can't I just incinerate him? That should cut the meeting short by... at least 10 minutes." This caused the two guards beside him to chuckle, though it may have sounded like a series of growls for any onlooking spectators.

"I beg your pardon, Prince Tom?" asked the Duke. Tom leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Nothing, proceed." And so the Duke continued with his monster of the speech. Again, his mind began to roam.

He absentmindedly wondered what Star was doing.

Was she out gallivanting while he was stuck with his Princely duties? Was she out having the time of her life? Maybe if she were under him, moaning while withering in total pleasure, she'd be having the time of her life. The thought made Tom smirk in self-satisfaction. At the same time, he frowned. Here was that girl—no, that _woman_ , who constantly pestered his mind. She probably didn't even spare him a second thought while he indulged in these thoughts too often to be considered sane.

He had never met a mewman as intoxicating as her. That witch had put a spell on him since the first time they had gone out together. Here he was, years later and yet her poison was still effective on him.

Dammit, he hadn't even been able to get his rocks off the last time he had been with Star- two weeks ago. It was really unclear what she wanted from him or whether their one-night fling would take place more frequently. It wasn't like he was going to outright ask her; Star was the one who decided anything and everything. He'd leave his two cents out of this one.

Oh, but he knows she's fired up. Two weeks without her scissors? She was not going to be happy with him, especially since he'd been ignoring all her calls and texts. Tom still needed some amusement; if she wasn't going to suck him off, well then he'd derive entertainment from her fury. He smirked knowingly.

"...having ties with your Kingdom would be extremely beneficial." Now that his train of thought had been broken, the prince snapped his head back to the Duke.

The old man seemed to be looking at him for a response. He must have realized that Tom wasn't really paying attention. Technically he wasn't, but Tom had come prepared. Like he said, maybe he was a little lazy, but not a negligent prince.

He cleared his throat.

"What I got out of that long spiel is that your woman, strong workers begging for you to give them jobs, are in need of aid, though you blame your crippling economy to international trade failure," the Demon Prince responded.

The Duke looked taken aback, "I... I never said that."

"No, but I do my research. I ask around. I get answers."

"Prince Thomas I—" the Duke was quickly interrupted.

"Fix the state of your kingdom and then we'll talk about having ties with the Underworld. I won't waste my land's resources when you're too lazy to fix what's right in front of you," he spoke confidently.

"Don't you think you are being rash, Prince Thomas?" the Duke asked.

Large flames encased Tom. He glared at the official. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"Why, no, no of course not, your Excellency! It's just that... I had been under the impression that I would be negotiating these terms with your mother-"

" _The Queen_ was not able to make it today. You should count your soul lucky you're not meeting with her. She'd do a lot worse than reject your proposal," he spat. "Guards, let's go. I declare this meeting over." Tom stood up and dusted himself off.

The demon walked past a flabbergasted official. The old man's mouth was agape and he struggled for proper wording. Threats tended to do that to people. Tom simply shook his hand firmly, purposely adding heat to his palm.

Talk to official- check.

Reject their offer- check.

Intimidate them- check.

Leave- check.

Same ol' process.

His phone suddenly vibrated. This caused him to perk up. Tom waited until the formal goodbyes were over with to read the text. Once at the door, he looked down at his device.

 _Starship (245 Unread):_

 _Listen here you stupid asshole give me my scissors back or I promise you'll regret it-_ from Star.

There she was, the only being in the universe who could threaten him and get away with it. After reading her message, he couldn't help but walk with a skip in his step and a grin on is face.

* * *

Star looked down at her mobile device, cursing at herself for sending yet another profane text to that demon. She couldn't help it, the thought of him made her rage and attempting to send a message always went awry. Before sending a message, Star attempted to be reasonable, but all it took was one type before her fingers were viciously threatening him to return her scissors.

 _Many_ one-sided messages had been sent in the span of two weeks. At first, she was tentative, not really wanting to talk to him, then concerned for her scissors, then writing furious messages about how much of an asshole he was. Star was sure he was just ignoring her. The princess had sent so many, mostly to annoy him, but also in case he hadn't the seen the previous 100 messages. He had to at least have seen one!

Her theory was that Tom was getting revenge on her for losing his scissors. But two could play at that game!

At first, Star was behaving shy and tentative about the whole situation as a precaution. Now, to hell with that! Confidence and anger built up over the last two weeks, replacing her previous hesitation. She was goddamn Princess Star Butterfly, not some weakling. As soon as she'd reach her room, she'd travel down to the Underworld and give him a piece of her mind. It was time to gather her battle armor.

The princess stomped down the hallway before kicking her door open. Her mother hated that, but it was too therapeutic to stop.

Her mouth suddenly went dry. Any previous bravado was replaced with confusion and anxiety at seeing who was in her room. Star had been mentally prepared to march over to the Underworld, not for Tom to be lazily lounging on her bed. The sight completely caught her off guard.

"You..." she murmured lowly.

"Wow, this is really interesting," Tom said, not looking up from the book he was reading. He cleared his throat and produced an exaggerated, feminine voice, "Dear diary, Tom is the most handsomest demon in the world. His eyes shine like the blood moon, his teeth are as white as stars-" He was suddenly interrupted when Star pounced on him. The wind was knocked out of him, but this didn't stop him from wrestling with her.

After a few minutes, Star grabbed the book from him and began hitting him with it. This caused a series of laughs from his end. Though, he quickly stopped when the book smacked him straight in the face.

"Okay, I've had enough," he deadpanned. Tom wrestled back with his superior strength and managed to pin her down. Much to his frustration, she still continued to struggle. "That wasn't even your diary!" he exclaimed.

"I know! I just wanted to fight you!" she growled. Star wasn't a fool, she knew what her diary looked like and what was in it. The book he was holding didn't look or sound like her journal.

"Well, you lost," he stated. Star blew a loose hair from her face.

"Get off of me," she mumbled angrily.

"As you wish, Princess," Tom released her hands. The princess was ready to calm herself and speak like civilized people. All it took was one look at his stupid smirk and Star was ready to pounce on him. He didn't seem to be expecting it so she was able to pin him down. It was his turn to growl.

"You're insane!" he exclaimed.

"Says the guy who invited himself in my room!" Star rebut.

"Fine then, I guess I'll take these then," Tom revealed her dimensional scissors in his hand. The princess gasped. She attempted to reach for them but Tom held it out of her reach. The didn't stop Star from moving forward to grab them. Unfortunately, this position spilled her cleavage onto the demon's face, much to his pleasure.

"I'm liking this view, Star," Tom gave her breasts a little nibble causing her to yelp. One of Star's hands went to cover her modesty while the other still tried to reach for the scissors. "You want to try this next time. You on top, moaning and bouncing on my-"

Star squealed in embarrassment and went to cover his mouth instead. "Tom! Stop saying such dirty things!"

He removed her hand, "Ooh yes, I love it when you tell me what to do." Star quickly used her hand to stop him from saying anything else for a good ten seconds before he removed her hand again. "Star, you kinky girl, if you want to gag me, just ask."

"Almost got it..." Finally, her beloved scissors were in her grasp. Star easily rolled off the demon while accidentally elbowing him in the gut.

Feeling victorious, she turned back to triumph her success to Tom, but cut herself off once looking at him. Her sapphire eyes drifted to the noticeable bulge in his pants. She couldn't fight the blush that overcame her entire face.

"A-hem, my eyes are up here," Tom spoke. He was unfazed as he continued to relax on her bed with his arms behind his head.

"Is that... um...?" she nervously asked. She felt like an idiot for actually asking him that. It was like being an awkward teenager all over again.

"I don't understand your question. Please be more specific, your highness." The prince flashed her a hot stare while he licked his lips. A rush of heat filled Star in different parts. She coughed and looked away. She was an adult for pete's sake! The princess knew damn well what that bulge was, she had scene it firsthand. Why did she feel so shy talking about these things? Maybe it was because she hadn't ever talked about sex with anyone else.

Tom seemed to sense her internal turmoil because his seething gaze didn't leave her. The princess avoided all eye contact despite his incessant staring.

"I can't believe you," she sighed in frustration, putting her hand up to avoid looking at him.

"I'm not apologizing," the Demon Prince hummed in amusement.

"Well, can't you make it go away?" she stubbornly asked.

"I can't just command it, Star, he has a mind of his own," Tom raised an eyebrow, "Geez, where did you get your sexual education?"

Star bristled, "I know you can't command it! I mean, well, can't you just... think of something... to make it go away?" The blonde blushed and looked away.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" Tom asked daringly. He wanted to push the subject more.

"No!" she responded too quickly to be considered true.

"You have to stop being so uptight, Princess. For a Mewman, you sure are closed about your sexuality," Tom said. Star sighed loudly and ran her hand over her face. She was mainly frustrated because he was right.

"Tom, what are you doing here?" Star asked, eager to change to subject.

"I'm here to give you back your scissors, isn't that obvious?" he scoffed.

"No, I mean what are you doing in _my room_?" the princess asked louder, "I've been trying to reach you for the past two weeks! No response. And then suddenly you decide to show up out of nowhere, in my room of all places?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he casually spoke.

"Why have you been ignoring my texts?" she demanded.

Tom shrugged, "I'm a busy guy."

"Really? You're not even gonna try to come up with a better excuse?" Star asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'd rather not text an angry female. Let me reread to you some of the messages you've sent me," The demon took out his phone and then cleared his throat,

"Tom, my scissors- from Star.

Tom, give me my scissors back- from Star.

Tom, I could really use my scissors back- from Star.

Tom you asshole, my damn scissors- from Star.

I know you're reading these asshole so give me my scissors back- from Star.

I will gut you open and use your intestines as a scarf once I get a hold of my scissors again- from Star.

Listen here you stupid asshole give me my scissors back or I promise you'll regret it- from Star."

Star suddenly felt embarrassment creep up on her for sending that many profane texts. She gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of her head. In her defense, there were situations where her scissors were absolutely essential. Thus, not having them put her in a sour mood, prompting her to write and send obscene texts.

"I'm not apologizing," she declared.

"I don't recall asking for an apology," he countered.

Star pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay, now that you've given me the scissors back and embarrassed me for your own personal amusement, can you leave now?"

"No, I need new scissors, also a ride home would be nice," Tom calmly stated. He was still lounging on her bed, hands behind his head.

"You know how hard it is to get _interdimensional scissors_?" Star shrieked.

"Yeah, and you know how hard it is to _lose_ interdimensional scissors?" he asked, "Nothing's impossible when you set your mind to it, sweetie."

"Ugh, fine, fine, whatever! Just get out," the princess began shoving him off her bed.

"What about my ride home?" he asked.

"I'll open a portal to the Underworld. Goodbye!" Star ushered.

"What's the rush, Starship?" he asked, unfazed by her shoves.

"I..." she looked away and fiddled with her hair. There was a small blush on her cheeks, "I have a date with Marco today." Star knew that she and Tom weren't anything, though that didn't stop the awkwardness she felt at mentioning her boyfriend to him. She didn't want to trigger him or anything, the last thing she needed on her limited time schedule was an angry demon.

"That's it?" Tom asked. Star furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Then, I'll wait for you to get back."

She crossed her arms, "What makes you think I'll be in the mood to do anything with you when I get back?"

"I'm sure Marco will arouse you in some weird way and then he'll stop and tell you," he attempted an awful impression of Marco, "Babe! No! I can't! It's wrong. I love you too much to sacrifice your body! Blah, blah, something marriage."

"He doesn't sound like that!" Star exclaimed.

Tom shrugged, "That's beside the point. You'll need someone to finish the job later, amirite?"

"You make it sound so...ugh" Star veered off, unsure how to describe their situation.

"Think of me as your personal, fuckable bag of meat, if that makes you feel better?" he asked.

"It doesn't." Star deadpanned. She was surprised that he was so open to being used, not that she wasn't being used in return. Though, he didn't seem angry at the thought of Marco; Tom just seemed to brush it off as a minor inconvenience. No overprotectiveness, no possessiveness; he wasn't stopping her from her date with Marco. There were no persuasions, nothing. It made her extremely skeptical.

"You seem surprisingly cool with this..." Star said hesitantly.

"I'm a man with simple tastes. Suck me off and we'll call it even for last time," he winked. She was reminded of how he went down on her two weeks ago. She clenched her thighs together at the thought.

"That's... going to have to wait..." she blushed furiously.

"So you're saying it's possible?" he perked up. Star raised a hand to levitate the pillows and shove them on Tom. All she could hear was a muffled "oof."

"I have to get ready so stay put." She began using her wand to change into various outfits. Star observed her appearance through her mirror. The princess sneered more with every outfit she tried on. After the first ten outfits, Star began to feel dread. Her wand supplied her with more clothing before she stopped at something that looked half decent. The princess turned around to face Tom, who had stuck his head through the mountain of pillows.

"How does this look?" she asked. He gave her a critical once-over.

"Terrible, it makes you look too fat," he said, eyes looking unimpressed.

"Ugh, why do I even bother asking you," she growled, using her magic to knock more pillows onto him. Star was aware he was trying to get beneath her skin, and unfortunately, it was working. Star looked in the mirror again, suddenly self-conscious about her appearance. She tapped her wand one more time so that her outfit was a simple, blue dress. This gave her some hope.

This date meant a lot for her considering her and Marco hadn't officially hung out in what seemed like months. She understood he was busy, so this free period definitely boost her spirits. Star wanted nothing to go wrong.

"You go right ahead, I'm just going to stay here and," Tom yawned, "...sleep." He began to get comfortable, his eyes slowly closing. He must have had a long day. So long as he was out of her hair, she didn't care what he did.

"Alright, just don't cause any trouble while I'm gone and don't set fire to he castle again, please," Star commanded.

Tom was already half asleep but he uttered, "No promises..."

Rolling her eyes, Star went to grab her scissors. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and blew a reassuring kiss. "Perfection."

* * *

Awaiting her was a perfectly groomed Marco. Facial hair shaved, clothes ironed, and shoes cleaned. He seemed dressed casual, even wearing the red jacket he hadn't worn in months. This put a smile on her face.

"Marco!" she called before jumping into his arms. He caught her and they laughed, making sure to share a long kiss.

"Hey Star!" he hugged back, "I guess it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It's been an _eternity_!" she exclaimed.

"I can't wait to hang today," he said. Star began to beam. It felt so long since she had enjoyed quality time with her boyfriend. Not only that, it had been an even longer time since she'd seen his face not clouded by paperwork. He was actually looking at her, interacting with her! It was almost too good to be true.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out to the fanciest restaurant in town," Marco said, "Are you down for seafood?"

"I'm down for anything," Star replied tiredly.

"Great, let's go," he said extending a hand out to her. The princess gladly grasped it. Hand in hand, they walked down the path, trees swaying, loose leaves leading their path. It reminded her of the times Marco and she had more free time and would spend hours walking together at night.

That never happened anymore, sadly. She treasured those moments, though. It was nice feeling the waves of nostalgia. Warm feelings encased her and she closed her eyes to properly savor them. Moments of her and Marco as teenagers flew across her mind in a matter of seconds. Them, messing around without a care in the world. Those were the good times.

When her sapphire eyes opened, the blonde had almost been expecting to see a younger Marco but was met with an adult version of the boy she had known so long ago. Her smile faded just slightly.

They arrived to their destination. In a snap, they were seated; Marco seemed to have made reservations. It was cute the way he planned their little date out. It meant a lot to her.

"How's the princess of Mewni been?" Marco asked while looking through the menu.

"She's been tired and needing a day off," Star replied, resting her head on her palm.

"Tell me about it!" Marco agreed.

"And how's my favorite human been?" she asked.

"Happy to see his girlfriend," he smiled.

The rest of the evening consisted of them catching up on their daily routines. It was the most they had talked in months. Star wasn't sure they'd ever talk so casually like this again. It seemed miracles did occur.

The things they spoke about excited Star. It reassured her that their chemistry was still there. It made her want to do something exhilarating. As much as she liked talking, she wanted to do something that would top the night off. Her and Marco were a power couple; they always did crazy stuff. Star wanted to do something that would remind them of the good times.

"Hey Marco, watch this," Star said, "Oh waiter!" She took all the shrimp from the plate and used her magic to temporarily morph them onto her face. The waiter came over, but Star hid her face.

"Yes, madam?" he asked.

"I... I think there's something wrong with my meal," she said.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Star quickly turned to him with shrimp attached to her face. The waiter recoiled, frightened of her appearance. "The shrimp are eating me instead!"

The worker looked as if he was going to faint, "I'll... I'll go speak with the chef!" He quickly scurried away, accidentally bumping into other customers before apologizing.

Star held her mouth to hand, attempting to conceal the loud laughs. Customers around them seemed to scrutinize her behavior, unbeknownst to Star. She wiped a tear from her eye. The princess looked up at Marco, who was currently frowning at her. "What?" she asked.

"That's not cool, Star," he said. The lighthearted moment vanished, replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean? It's just a harmless prank," she replied.

"These people work hard enough here, I'm sure they could do without any more disturbances," he said lightly. Marco went to hold her hand, but Star took it away.

"It's just a little fun. It's not that big of a deal," the princess countered.

"I'm not saying it's bad. You should just have more consideration for these people," he negotiated.

"Yeah, okay," Star looked away from him, resting her cheek on her palm once more. A little bit of disappointment filled her chest at his reaction at her attempt at a joke. The princess seemed to have a hard time comprehending that these weren't the old times anymore.

Marco seemed to have noticed her gloomy expression. "What I mean is that this isn't Mewni, people won't react so positively to these jokes."

"Marco, I've lived on Earth before, I know," she stated. The blonde couldn't help rolling her eyes.

"It's just that you haven't been on Earth for a long time-"

"Yeah, that's not my fault," Star blew a loose strand from her face. The princess didn't mean to lash out, but once put in a sour mood, there was no leaving. Marco looked taken aback by her words. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you saying... are you saying it's _my_ fault?" he asked incredulously.

"Kinda," Star chirped. This didn't seem like a good moment to bring up pent up anger, but her attitude was getting the better of her.

"You're allowed to come to Earth whenever you like, where do I come into this?" he asked.

"Why would I come knowing that I can't see you?" Star defended herself.

"What do you mean you can't see me?" he asked.

The Princess groaned aloud at Marco's oblivious attitude. "I mean, you're always so busy, there's no time in your schedule to actually see you."

"We talked about this, we both knew that as adults, we wouldn't be able to see each other as much. I thought you were okay with that?" he asked.

Star sighed, "I _am_ okay with that!"

"You don't seem okay with that," Marco asserted.

"It's just that I wasn't nearly prepared for such a drastic change. You did a whole 180. Sometimes I don't hear from you for weeks!" the blonde princess said.

"I try my best to fit you in my schedule Star, you could try to be more considerate on my end," Marco argued.

"Marco, I'm a princess of a whole dimension and I still have more free time than you," she sassed back to him.

"Well, not all of us are royalty. Those of us who aren't, actually have to work for a living." Now it was Marco's turn to become frustrated.

Star looked taken aback. "Just because I'm royalty doesn't make my job any easier than yours! You don't understand the pressure put on the successor of a whole kingdom and I still make an attempt to see you when I can!"

"Okay, I get it. You're a princess, you have responsibilities. It gets tiring when you always rub it in my face," Marco scoffed.

"You're in this state because you choose to, so don't blame your state of misery on me. You were my squire once!" Star shot.

"Maybe, I didn't want to be under your shadow. I don't want the greatest accomplishment of my life to be someone's servant," he vented.

"You're supposed to take your place as King of Mewni, Marco, have you ever thought about that?" Star asked.

"I never asked to have that title. You're the one trying to force it on me. I want to make my mark on Earth before I'm forced to rule over people I don't even know," Marco dragged a hand through his hair.

"Being the King of Mewni is an honor! Don't ever treat it like a burden!" Star yelled, slamming her fist on the table. Everyone in the room was suddenly staring at them. There was complete silence. The tension was around them was thick.

Star stood up and made a move for the door. She furiously strolled past the waiters and hosts, Marco quickly trailing behind her. He called out to her but she ignored him. It wasn't until he grabbed her arm that she faced him.

"Let go of me!"

Marco looked at her straight in the eyes. "You know, I had a lot of work to do today and I chose to spend my day with you. But I'm guessing that never crossed your mind, did it?"

"Ooh, poor Marco. What a hero, sacrificing all your time for me! It must have been such a _burden_ for you," Star spat at him.

"Yes, actually, it was!"

"It's always about you, you, you. You call me the inconsiderate one, but all you think about is yourself and how everything affects you. Newsflash Marco! The world doesn't revolve around you!" she shouted.

"Of course, your _highness_ , the world revolves around you instead!" he angrily retaliated.

"Ugh, I can't deal with you, I'm leaving," Star growled. She snatched her arm away from him. "Call me when you have your priorities straightened out!"

"And you feel free to call me when you appreciate what I do for you," Marco countered.

"Then I guess I won't be hearing from you anytime soon! Not that I'm not used to it!" she yelled.

"Fine by me!" he responded. Star gripped her scissors and made the portal.

Before leaving, she shot him a last look. Right there, just for one moment, the princess stopped. Marco seemed to notice the somber stare she gave him. He raised his hand in a last attempt, but Star didn't bother to wait. She entered the portal, leaving behind the troubles of today for the comforts of tomorrow.

* * *

Star stumbled into her room, feeling numb after the heated argument that had occurred between her and Marco. She grit her teeth and kicked a random object, making it fly into the wall. A small crack began to form.

She heard shuffling and perked up.

"Is it time to fuck yet?" a voice groggily asked. Her eyes for the source and surely enough, she saw Tom lying on her bed, shirtless.

Without saying a word, she unzipped her dress off, leaving only her undergarments. The demon's hungry eyes watched her sashay to the bed. He seemed awake and alert now. She wordlessly slipped into the mattress, making sure to straddle the demon's waist.

"Oh! So I guess it is-" he was caught off guard by her mouth furiously moving on him. Her kisses were hot and desperate: desperate for any type of release. She needed someone to remove her from the cruel reality. Tom wasn't the ideal hero she was looking for, in fact, he could easily be considered the villain of the story, the monster who kidnaps the princess. But in this case, the monster would be her savior. How ironic.

Star was given to choose between a conceited prince or a monster who doesn't conceal the fact he's evil. She'd take the lesser of evils in this case.

The princess allowed herself to fall into the wisps of lust. Star would save the pain for another day, for this night would only contain the pleasures of lovers under a full moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This isn't some romantic, fluffy story. This is a story filled with drama and betrayal. So don't lecture me.**

 **At the end of the day, it's just a fictional story. If it pisses anyone off then I'm glad ;)**

 **I received numerous PMs supporting me and reassuring to continue this story. I appreciate all this feedback and I couldn't feel more loved :)**

* * *

The reality of morning hit her hard. Opening her eyes was a hassle. Being exposed to even a little light burned her pupils. Star hissed at the intruding sunlight.

She leaned up, brushing the disheveled hair out of her face. The Princess looked at the time and groaned. In an hour she'd have to rise for her daily training. No way she was in the mood for that. Falling back into bed, Star felt a lump next to her. Her eyes narrowed at realizing Tom still hadn't left. She pulled the covers to herself, leaving him completely naked on the other end of the bed. He groaned.

"Why are you still here?" she asked tiredly. In reality, Star was glad she wasn't waking up to an empty bed. The last thing she needed was a daily dose of self-loathing before starting her day.

He grumbled a noncommittal response. Star sighed but decided to leave him be.

Instead, she studied him closely, looking at the black, intricate tattoos that covered his back and arms. The princess didn't remember those last time they had been together. Star did realize that their purpose wasn't for aesthetic reasons, rather more for customary reasons. There were a few demonic symbols she recognized as well as the large pentagram smack in the middle of his back. There were also two thin lines that ran parallel to each other on his spine.

Star made a move to touch it but was promptly stopped by an appendage wrapping around her wrist. It was his tail. She had almost forgotten he had one.

"Don't touch the merchandise," Tom grumbled.

Star retracted her hand, slightly rubbing her wrist. "You let me touch all I wanted yesterday."

"Key word: yesterday. I probably wasn't thinking straight. Today's a new day for new mistakes," he replied.

"You're so full of it," Star puffed.

"And yesterday you were so full of me," he chuckled lowly. Star blushed and glared at him. His tail gave her a small "boop" on the nose as a way of mocking her.

Disliking his attitude, Star placed a hand on his side. "Oh my god," she seethed. Startlingly, it was her hand that burned as a result. "Ahh!" she exclaimed. The princess clutched her wrist.

Tom laughed loudly. "Can't do that anymore. Not since I got these bad boys." He rolled over, pointing to the tattoos that also ran along his frontside. Star noticed that the ink markings only stretched up to his abdomen and arms. If it weren't for her burned hand, she'd appreciate how well the markings accentuated his lithe, muscular figure.

Quickly murmuring a healing spell, the scorch mark was gone. Though, she still felt discomfort within her. It took Star a minute to realize that the residue pain wasn't from the burn mark. Unfortunately, a simple spell wasn't enough to null the pain in her heart. Star sighed and sagged her shoulders.

The reality of yesterday began to set in, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She thought that leaving it for the next day would have made it disappear. The princess definitely felt a little stupid for thinking that the problem would resolve itself or completely go away. Life didn't work like that it seemed.

The melancholy feeling that spread in Star's chest mirrored her crestfallen expression. Tom was quick to notice this change of emotions.

"Oh boy, feelings. That's my cue to leave," Tom responded. He stood up to stretch, shameless about the fact that he was naked. "Feel free to admire my amazing body." Star sneered at his arrogant demeanor. Her need to argue with him outweighed thinking of yesterday's mess. Star could also use any distraction that prevented her from thinking of Marco because in the end, she had chosen this prideful demon over dealing with a argumentative earthling.

Though looking at him at a better angle, there was no denying the attractive sharp angles of his body. Every muscle he stretched highlighted the hidden power he held.

She couldn't help it; she was a sucker for men with nice figures.

The princess looked away, blushing slightly. This was probably not the ideal time to ogle Tom, despite it being an adequate distraction. Star crossed her arms and sat on her bed.

The demon was unfazed. He seemed to ignore her as he gathered his belongings. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at such an indifferent attitude. He grabbed his shirt.

"Tom, wait!" Star pleaded.

He gave an exaggerated groan, "Whaaat?"

"Can you stay for a bit?" the princess asked.

"Are you going to suck me off?" he asked.

Star stuttered, "Well, uh... no, but—"

"Then I'm gonna have to pass," he resumed dressing himself. Star snarled at him and stood up. Just as he was putting his shirt on, Star went up to yank it, making it catch between his horns. The fabric tore into pieces.

Flames began to ignite at Tom's shoes. "That was my favorite shirt!"

"Listen here, Hell Boy! I have had a long night and if you think I'm sit here and take your bullshit then you are severely mistaken!" Star growled at him.

The fire only grew, "Whatever is happening to you is not my problem!"

"The least you can do is stop being an asshole and pretend to listen!" she yelled.

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm a busy man and I have things to do," the demon spat, "Besides, being one of your gossip girls isn't what we agreed to. We fuck and go along our merry way."

Ouch, that one kinda hurt. Stifling any anguish she felt at his malicious comments, Star placed the facade of indifference. She spoke with confidence.

"Good luck trying to get home without these," Star refused to let him win. She revealed her scissors to him. He made a move to reach for them but Star shoved them down the space in between her breasts. The princess gave him a smug grin. Star wanted to have the ability to corral such a tenacious being. He looked at a loss for a few seconds.

Having the upper hand filled her with immense joy.

"Are you going to relax and listen to me now?" Star asked hopefully. If she had to blackmail him, so be it.

Suddenly, a devilish smirk appeared on his features. He looked down at her cleavage and raised his fingers. He took a step forward. Star was able to trace the thoughts whirling in his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there!" she exclaimed. Tom stuck his forked tongue out mischievously. "Tom! Tom! I mean it!" He didn't cease. Star began retreating.

"Ooh, I see your nipples getting hard, Star. Do you like the idea of me grabbing your tits?" he asked in a low tone of voice. She was wearing a very thin shirt so there was no hiding it.

Star couldn't help but back up as Tom evilly approached her. Her plan was quickly backfiring. Despite this, she wouldn't just give him the scissors. That would be travesty! Star closed her eyes, hoping that once she'd open them, he'd sit down and listen to her.

Sure, she could use her magic to force him to sit but that would encourage him to use his powers in return. Though Star could totally stand her ground, the chaos in the end wouldn't be worth it. Her mother would be furious. The mess to clean up would be expensive. Not only that, but the reasons for Tom being in her room in the first place would raise a few eyebrows. Star wanted to keep this as secret as possible, even if it meant hiding it from her parents.

Star felt somewhat helpless.

Though, was possible that she allowed herself to be helpless because she secretly liked it. Tom wasn't leaving her and that meant her initial plan had succeeded. Solitude was a powerful motivator.

The princess opened her eyes. Star tentatively looked up at him.

He looked too damn sexy the way he grinned with his sharp teeth. His deep velvet eyes watched her like a predator. His tail swished from right to left. The fire behind him gave him a dangerous appearance and a well define silhouette. The black tattoos on his body lit up. There was also the fact that he was shirtless that added to his appeal.

The princess suddenly felt the wall behind her. Tom didn't stop until his body was a centimeter away from hers. His hot breath was on her neck.

"Star," he spoke lowly, "I think you need to relax." His hand slithered under her shirt. Goosebumps formed where his hand made contact with her bare skin. Star began to feel too weak to protest; it felt too good. The physical contact with another being soothed the anguish in her soul. Her heart's pain began to morph into excitement at feeling Tom's pulse. It was such a primal sensation the way he undressed her with his eyes. This was everything she had never experienced before.

His hand trailed to her bare breast. Even though the scissors were in his grasp, Tom didn't immediately snatch them. The demon's hot fingers brushed over the areola on her breast.

"Tom..." Star weakly protested, "Don't..."

Tom's tongue slithered onto her neck. "Don't what?"

"Don't..." she began. His fingers gently squeezed the nipple between his fingers.

"You know what?" he said softly, "You look absolutely exquisite right now, Star. The way you're fighting these sensations but I see you breathing hard. Your eyes are barely open, you're nipples are so hard. I can imagine how wet you are."

"Well... you're basically on me, I can hardly breathe. And," Star bit her lip as Tom pinched hard, "My eyes are barely open because I'm tired."

"You're so stubborn," he growled, "I love it." Star closed her eyes to relish in his hands. His traveled across the smooth plane of her stomach. Up and down, up and down, up and—even more up.

A good wake up call was his hard pull for the scissors. Her eyes snapped open in alarm. Tom flashed them in front of her.

"Not as much as I love these," he grinned. Star fumed, face turned red with rage. All this time, she thought she had been playing him! The hearts on her cheeks turned a bright red as did her face. He seemed amused for a few good moments. The princess opened her mouth to speak.

"You little—"

"Shh!" he interrupted her.

Tom showed her the scissors. He then proceeded to throw them behind. They landed on her floor with a slight thud. He sat on her bed. Star's anger morphed into befuddlement. Tom looked up at her.

"Well come on, I don't have all day," he spoke.

"What...?" she asked.

"Are you that dense?" Tom asked rudely. He patted his thigh. "Come sit down on Uncle Tom's lap and tell him all your little problems."

"Okay first of all, gross. Don't ever call yourself that again," Star said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Do you want me to listen to your stupid girly problems or not?" he groaned.

"Fine, fine!" Star scurried to sit next to him.

"Is this the part where I braid your hair?" he asked sarcastically.

Star looked at him dead in the eye. "Yes." She whipped her hair onto his lap.

Tom glared at her but grabbed ahold of her hair. He began weaving through it. "Why does good pussy have to be attached to such a loud mouth."

Star ignored his comment.

"Okay, where do I begin?" she contemplated.

"Just skip to the ending," Tom grunted. Star wasn't off-put by his attitude.

"To sum up, I'm not sure if I have a boyfriend anymore or if we're still a thing. It was very ambiguous the way we left things off yesterday," she said, attempting to get straight to the point. The princess looked at the demon's response. He seemed very focused on his job.

"Yeah, that sucks," he replied. Star frowned.

"Things were good and all and the date went by smoothly so I don't know where things went wrong," Star wondered.

"Mm-hm," he hummed.

"I tried to pull a prank and it ended up in shambles! I said some nasty things to him... he said nasty things to me... I really feel terrible. And then I go sleep with his best friend! No, I've been sleeping with his best friend! Oh gosh! I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" she asked, running a hand through her face.

"Pretty much," Tom replied. Star looked at him with huge sad eyes. There were tears brimming at the corner of her blue orbs. The demon was taken aback by this look. It managed to get him to quit responding so dryly.

He sighed. "Listen, you really need to start feeling sorry for yourself because that never gets you anywhere."

"It's hard not to," Star quietly objected.

"You've obviously had anger directed at Marco for a while now, you just chose yesterday to let it out. Frankly, I don't see anything wrong with that," Tom shrugged casually. He still seemed focused with the braids he was doing on her hair.

"Really? How is letting your anger out a good thing?" Star questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You left it boiling in you this whole time, tsk, not the best idea. Trust me, I know. Anger really shows our true selves in the moment," Tom said, eyes flashing white for a quick second, "I don't care what anybody says. You always mean what you say when you're angry."

"I-I guess," Star replied unsurely.

"Whatever you said was the truth wasn't it?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I guess—I guess I did mean what I said," Star murmured to herself.

"And don't you feel glad to get it off your chest?" the demon asked cheerfully.

"Well..." Star took a moment to think, "Yes."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" the Demon Prince asked.

"I didn't know I had this much pent up anger directed towards him," she conceded.

"All finished," Tom said, admiring his dandy work. He proudly smiled at the intricate hairstyle he had weaved through.

"We're'd you learn how to do this?" Star marveled as she stroked her thoroughly braided hair.

"My mom has enormous hair so you learn a thing or two about how to make it look good," Tom shrugged. The idea of Tom helping his mother with her hair bought up a funny image in Star's head. She lightly laughed.

"So... we done here?" the prince asked impatiently.

"Do you really think I'm a bad person?" she asked.

Tom leaned down and brushed off a rogue hair from her face. "Good, bad. They're all just labels for the weak minded. If you're happy, who's gonna stop you?" he asked, giving a slight shrug.

This advice surprisingly soothed the uncertainty bubbling in her chest. Star looked down at her hands. She smiled sincerely. It almost felt like weight had been taken off her shoulders. Maybe she wasn't sure about everything but at least she was sure about this.

"Thanks Tom." When Star looked up, he was gone.

* * *

"And then she has the nerve to call me inconsiderate!" Marco exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hear you brother. Chicks are pretty hard to please," Tom responded half-heartedly. He was beginning to wonder why he had decided to hang out with Marco that same day. Listening to their drama was giving him a headache. It felt like he was made their unofficial couple therapist. Tom was definitely dreading it more than negotiating with other kingdoms.

Hanging with the earthling began smoothly. They had been chilling and playing video games but Marco had been quick to kill the vibe.

It was possible that he held resentment against Marco for dating the unavailable girl he was secretly banging. Tom decided to ignore the thought. They had previously been on good terms so if he began acting out of the usual, that would raise suspicion from Marco's end.

Besides, his irritation meant that he cared for Star. Tom wouldn't care for that hell of girl anymore. He wouldn't involve himself with her, apart from the passion for sex they seemed to share. There was no way his pride could handle that humiliation once more. The rejection was only part of it; if Tom willingly allowed himself to care even an ounce for her, then I'd be his downfall. The demon saw what had happened when he had actually tried to be good in their relationship and it only resulted in pain. He was insane if he'd willingly bring that anguish upon himself.

That meant if he felt any sort of irk towards Marco, he'd shove it to the back of his head. It just meant less drama for him.

Though, if Tom had known he was going to be forced listen to both sides of their story, he would have not even bothered leaving the Underworld.

The point of coming together with his lame friend was relaxing. Much to his vexation, Marco had a tendency of talking about Star to him. Apparently he was that dense.

"I don't understand! I thought things were going so well but apparently she has a million things to argue about!" Marco ranted.

Tom wanted to smash his own head with dead person's skull. "Guess things weren't so great after all," he shrugged.

"You," Marco pointed at him, "Are not helping!"

"Well, what do you want me to say? Boo-hoo Marco, you're right it's all her fault," Tom sassed.

"Uh, yeah! Have you not been listening to what I've been saying?" his friend asked expectantly.

"Uh, no, not really," the demon responded frankly. Maybe at the beginning he was, though that was before he began drifting off.

"Alright let me recap then," the earthling began.

Tom groaned, "Please don't."

"I have to work and study all the time. Sometimes I don't have as much time as I'd like for her—"

"You mean that one day out of the month where you take her on some crappy date?" Tom butted in.

"Hey!" he replied defensively, "Star happens to like those!"

"Not according to what happened yesterday..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, Mr. Casanova, what would you have done if you were in my position?" Marco asked crossing his arms.

Tom looked up and and rolled his eyes. "Probably the opposite of what you're doing."

"It's not as easy being Star's boyfriend," the earthling sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, I know," Tom scoffed. He narrowed his eyes, fire lighting up at his boots. The way he responded came off too harsh. This caused his friend to recoil a little.

Marco realized his error and gave a sheepish laugh. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," he looked away.

"I think you need to chill. Let's take a guys night out again. Even invite your loser earthing friends," Tom said while relaxing the fire caused by his irritation. Relaxing meant he didn't care, that's all he had to keep in mind.

"No, not after what happened last time," Marco shook his head.

"You were the one who—" Tom was abruptly interrupted.

"We don't speak of that time. You know how I feel about that," Marco nervously yelled.

Tom shrugged, "Okay bro, whatever you say."

Marco began to assume his perception skills were giving him certain signals from Tom. He cautiously approached him, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Tom," Marco spoke, "You don't mind me talking about this do you?"

"Really? What in the world gave you that idea?" Tom quipped back, rolling his eyes.

"So you do mind," Marco concluded.

"I don't really care what happens in your love life," the demon rudely spat. Marco was very used to this type of behavior and was therefore undeterred from it. He took it as a hidden jealousy rather than a contemptible attitude

"There's no need for so much anger. Even when Star broke up with you for me, we still hung out, and still continued as best bros," the earthing cheered.

This attempt of a conciliation began to annoy Tom. He despised Marco's deluded sense of nobility. The pretend sense of heroism grind his gears thoroughly. As if he wanted his failed relationship with Star rubbed in his face.

"Okay, I'm going now," Tom deadpanned. He made a move to leave, a glare marring his facial features.

"Wait!" Marco called to him.

"This is the hundredth time I've told you; I don't do relationship advice, Marco. Especially one that involves my bitch of an ex." Tom complained. True, he did find her bitchy side extremely arousing but she was still a bitch nonetheless.

Marco grabbed his arm, causing large flames to rise from the ground. Tom shot him a dangerous look. Perhaps the earthling was fazed but he still refused to let go of his arm.

"As my friend, just tell me, do you think it's my fault?" Marco asked hopefully.

Tom stared at him for a long while, eyes narrowing. The fire died down. He spoke honestly. "I think you guys have a lot to work out if you still consider this an actual relationship."

* * *

Star looked down at her phone, wondering if she had made the right decision. As soon as she had sent the message, her heart began pounding. Slim fingers began to sweat as she pressed the send button.

To Marco:

I think we should take a break- from Star.

She bit her fingers. Marco could easily become suspicious. It wasn't that out of nowhere, though. At least, she hoped it appeared that way.

The princess had intended to talk to him face to face through her mirror but Marco hadn't picked up after her first 20 calls. It had been a week since their argument.

After constantly rewinding and thinking about possible outcomes, Star couldn't think of any solution that could result in her happiness. It seemed she had a lot to think about. Marco ignoring her wasn't helping. He was likely still angry at her. The princess decided that if he was going to behave in a petty manner, so would she. Star had reason to be angry, if anything, more reason than him.

So apparently both of them still had a lot to think about.

Star remembered that a year ago, they had both discussed going on a break. They had disputed before; this wasn't their first time. Though, none of their previous arguments had been as ugly as their last one.

To them, a break meant that they'd take time to think to themselves. It also meant that they'd eventually reconcile; in the end, they'd still be dating.

The couple had never actually gone through with such a thing. It scared and comforted Star at the same time. With this time period, she wouldn't feel pressured. If Marco didn't text her for weeks, it wouldn't hurt her as much because on a break, the title of boyfriend and girlfriend would be removed. He technically didn't have to text her, call her, hang out with her. This time, Star didn't have to feel self-conscious about it.

At the same time, Star would be boyfriend-less. Despite feeling lonely while dating Marco, Star did find comfort of his presence sometimes. Now, she'd have nothing. That was something that frightened her. She just hoped that years of friendship wouldn't go down the drain.

The princess looked down at her phone.

No response.

She realized that her staring at her screen wouldn't make him reply any quicker, if at all.

"Star!" he mother whispered harshly, "If you wish to use your phone, go to a higher booth where you cannot disturb the audience."

Star was suddenly aware of her surroundings. Her family, as well as several other royal families had gone to the theater. There were many angry faces around her who glared because of the light and noise emitting from her phone. Unwilling to abandon her precious device, Star stood up. Marco's response was much more important than a play.

The princess walked down the aisle and looked for a booth high enough to seclude herself. She spotted one all the way close to the ceiling. That way no other royal official would be able to spot her. Star hiked her dress and began the long torturous walk up the stairs. Her heals certainly wouldn't help.

Once up there, the Princess looked at the stage, noticing that she was out of the crowd's peripheral vision.

Star quickly checked her phone to see if during the time she had spent going up the stairs Marco had responded.

He hadn't.

Giving a sigh of defeat, Star opened the door and quickly locked it. As she went to take her seat, she realized that someone else was there. "Tom, what the heck are you doing here?" she ushered, attempting to keep her voice quiet.

Tom looked up at her, feet resting on the railing and hand in a bucket of popcorn. "Watching the show, what else would I be doing?"

"How'd you get up here so fast? You weren't here when I checked!" Star fumed.

"I know. But I saw you running up those stairs and I thought I'd be funny to take your seat," he said while throwing a grain of popcorn in his mouth, "I took the elevator."

Star wasn't aware that there was an elevator. That would have been convenient to know. Brushing it off, she spoke again. "How'd you know I'd specifically go to this booth?" she interrogated.

"You know a lot of people saw you texting, right? You're not as subtle as you'd like to think," Tom rebutted.

Texting? That reminded her to check her phone again. Not bothering to reply to his insult, Star viciously went through her phone to see if the earthling male had replied.

He hadn't. Star gave a dismayed sigh.

"What have we got here," Tom quickly snatched the phone away from her. Star reacted only a second late. Her eyes widened and she pounced on him to retrieve it. The princess stumbled onto his lap as he raised his arm high enough so that she couldn't reach it. That didn't deter her. Her phone was in her hand in the span of a minute.

Once having it in her grasp, she checked once more to see if Marco had responded.

Nothing.

Star gave another sigh, drooping her body in defeat on Tom's lap. At this point, she didn't even care.

"Could you keep your sadness a little quieter. I'm trying to watch the show," Tom grumbled, still eating popcorn. He seemed to disregard the fact that she had made a seat out of his lap. There was only one seat in the booth and Star wasn't going to remain standing in the killer heels she was wearing.

"This is my favorite part!" Tom excitedly spoke.

Star wearily looked towards the stage. Her eyes narrowed. "Isn't this the part where Haplet rejects Ophilfa because of of his insanity?"

"He's only pretending to be insane, duh," the demon responded in a matter of fact tone of voice, "Besides, she deserved it."

"How?" Star crossed her arms and looked judgingly at him.

"She rejected him first and now he throws his love back at her," Tom said dramatically, clenching his fist together, "He's my hero!"

"Ophilfa rejected him because her father wouldn't let her marry him. Besides, even if Haplet is rejecting her, inside he really loves her," Star defended.

"Pff, as if. The writer, Shakingpear, obviously wrote it for the viewers to understand it my way," the prince said arrogantly, "You would know if you weren't so busy texting."

This immediately triggered Star to check her phone.

Again, nothing.

The princess slumped further into Tom's lap, slowly sliding off. Two strong hands caught her before she fell off. They pulled her so that she firmly sat on his lap.

"Now, now, don't want you missing the bests parts," Tom said, wrapping his arms around her middle so that she stayed put. Star didn't object to the warmth of his body.

They both sat through the long play. She was comfortable for the first half-hour on his lap until his hands began getting a little too curious.

Sure, she could have done something about it. Did she want to, though? Not really. The princess was far too inquisitive to let things stop then and there. Besides, it wasn't as if he was going any farther than first base. Plus... It felt good. Might as well go along with it.

Star squirmed as his hand stroked her neck. He then drifted it off to her exposed collarbone. Tom's touch was warm and pleasant. The princess allowed it happen, keeping her objections to a minimum. His fingers were getting dangerously close to the inside of her dress. Purple fingers dipped and grazed over her nipples. They instantly hardened.

"You should really start wearing a bra, Star," Tom huskily spoke into her ear. He proceeded to kiss her neck, causing the small hairs there to stand. His tongue left a slight trail of saliva as he began sucking on her delicate skin.

Just as Star was about to moan, Tom covered her mouth.

"Even if they can't see us, there are still people down there," the demon resumed kissing her neck, "I'm sure they'll start to wonder why a naughty princess is moaning so loudly."

Star attempted to stifle her moans, however, was unable to. Tom left his hand on her mouth just in case. Star's response was to nibble and lick his fingers. His middle finger was caught in her mouth. The princess dragged her tongue up and down and began to gently suck.

"Oh fuck, that's hot," Tom groaned. His other arm was used to secure her on his lap. Star would clearly feel as he ground his erection onto her bottom.

As soon as his hand began to raise her dress, Star began to panic.

"Tom!" she protested, "We can't just do this here!"

"Why the hell not?" he growled as he softly bit her ear.

"We'd get carried away! We'd," Star bit her lip hard as his hand finally slipped into her dress to grope her breasts. His hand softly kneaded them, taking her nipple between his fingers and pinching it sensually. "We'd get too loud..."

"You have a point there," he hummed to himself. Tom suddenly retracted his hands and mouth.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Star asked frantically. Tom looked up at her and smirked. Before he could be a prick and say anything sarcastic, Star stopped him. "I am not letting you get away with this again, Lucitor!" The princess firmly planted herself on his lap and began to grind down. She was luckily wearing a thin gown so it was easy to find out whether or not he was still aroused. Judging by the hard bulge, he was most definitely aroused.

"Star, you're so obscene grinding on my cock like that," Tom resumed sucking on her neck.

"Tom," Star moaned, "I want it."

He pulled on her hair so that he was directly whispering in her ear. This little gesture of control drove her wild.

"What do you want, you little slut?" Tom murmured lowly.

Star panted, rubbing her thighs together to relieve the ache in her nether regions. "I'm not a sl—"

"You're not a what? A slut? Oh, yes you are. You know you like the way I touch you. You like the fact that there are so many people around us right now. I can feel the way you like it," he growled. His tail had unknowingly slipped under her dress. It slowly slithered into her panties. "You're so wet right now. You want my dick so badly right now, don't you?"

"I-I," Star stuttered. Her body was in flames. The more dirty things he whispered in her ear, the more slickness she felt in between her thighs. The end of his tail began rubbing her wetness against her clit. "Oh, ye—!"

His hand quickly muffled her mouth.

"You're my dirty, little slut, Star," Tom purred into her ear. Star stubbornly shook her head. This caused him to rumble a laugh. "Say it, Star. Say it or I'll stop." His tail suddenly stopped rubbing circles on her pleasure nub. The hand on her breast stopped its movements.

"I-I'm... I-I'm..." her face was completely red, the hearts on her cheeks were a vivid scarlet, "Fuck you!"

"You're going to regret your words," Tom grinned evilly. His tail entered her vertically, careful not to scratch or puncture her folds. Due to the amount of fluids, he was easily able to thrust his tail in and out.

It was a new sensation. Star thrashed her hips up and down, eager that something was inside of her. She panted hard, sweat was forming on he temple. Her breasts were hot and heavy as Tom pulled her dress down to fully rub them.

The princess had to admit it; he was right. The idea that so many people were down in the crowd and here she was, getting pleasured so thoroughly by this-this unholy demon, almost made her reach the tip of her climax.

Star had her eyes closed but when she opened them, she was met by the sight of her legs spread open and a red tail moving quickly in and out of her. There was something so incredibly erotic about his tail doing all the dirty work.

"Tom, I'm going to—" she whispered loudly.

"Say that you're my slut or I stop completely," he threatened her.

"No...!" Star pleaded.

"Yes, beg for me!" he cruelly chucked.

"Please... please don't stop!" the princess supplicated. She had been surprised how susceptible she was to the idea of him taking so much control. Discovering this was like discovering a hidden kink. In the end,though, it was what most made her tremble against. "I-I'm... I'm your little slut."

Uttering such filthy words caused her to reach her peak. Tom seemed to feel this and muffled her mouth completely as she rode his tail into oblivion. Her walls clenched tightly around his appendage. Tom made sure to stop completely or the tip would hurt her.

Star collapsed on him, arms drooping to her side, sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. She breathed heavily, feeling slightly euphoric. Tom made sure to bring her dress up to cover her breasts.

"What about you?" Star asked in between breaths.

"There's about to be an interception in about ten minutes. I know a nearby closet we could sneak into," Tom suggested. Star couldn't help but grin mischievously.

"Why wait ten minutes?" she asked, turning to face him. He gripped her thighs hard.

"Oh baby, now you're speakin' my language," Tom's eyes lit up with various hues of red. His grin was as wide as hers. A red tail swished right and left excitedly. Taking her hand, Tom stood up and rushed them out of the booth.

Unbeknownst to Star, her phone had long ago rang with a simple response of "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Well at least reading Shakespeare wasn't entirely useless. I made a little spoof of his play "Hamlet."**


End file.
